


~Miraculous Dangan Ronpa~

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Miraculous Ladybug, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Transform into Girls, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Characters will be Formally Introduced as the Story goes on, Secret Identities, Strangers to Friends, partners to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~This power inside us...it's what we need to stop her! Once and for all!~
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto/Amami Rantaro (Love triangle), Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg and Komaeda Nagito, Tikki and Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is another experiment. I really hope it goes well...here we go.~

Hey there!! You, yeah you!

Nice to meet you!! My name’s Naegi Makoto.

I’m just your average, run-of-the-mill guy. I don’t have much going for me; my plans for the future are what you’d call normal: graduate, maybe go to University and work part-time before I get my degree on whatever I finally decide to study and officially go into the workforce. My family’s pretty average, though I love them a lot. My interests, likes/dislikes are pretty average too; all in all, I’m just another face in the crowd.

At least, I thought I was.

Until one day, my entire life changed…

* * *

_ “AHHHH!” Naegi Makoto was very, very glad his parents and younger sister Komaru weren’t home right now. His scream would have surely woken up the dead. _

_ He was on his ass on his bedroom floor, heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. Washed out hazel-green eyes wide as dinner plates, still round, gentle face white as a sheet. _

_ “Oh gomen nasai!! I didn’t mean to scare you!!” A tiny, chipper voice squeaked in despair. Tiny, stubby hands gently pressed against Makoto’s right cheek, while big, pretty sapphire blue eyes stared up at him. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!!” _

_ “...I-it’s okay,” Makoto said after a few minutes, finally able to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply through his nose before letting it out slowly through his mouth. He opened his eyes again and mustered a tiny smile, “I just wasn’t expecting you is all! It’s not everyday a little alien girl comes out of earrings.” _

_ The tiny creature giggled, shoulders relaxed. “I’m not a little alien,” she corrected sweetly, “But I understand. I didn’t know how to get your attention otherwise though, other than making a grand entrance.” _

_ “That was one, yeah!” Makoto let out a laugh before getting to his feet, cupping the tiny creature between his hands. “I’m not always that jumpy so you know, I’m sorry if I scared you too.” _

_ “Aww, you’re so sweet!” _

_ “You are too! Umm...oh wait, I didn’t get your name. My name’s Makoto, Naegi Makoto!” _

_ “Nice to meet you, Makoto-chan! I’m the Kwami of Creation, Tikki!” _

* * *

Tikki was the Kwami of Creation. Kwamis were these mysterious, powerful creatures that inhabit these objects called Miraculouses. Miraculouses could be anything apparently, and my Miraculous was a pair of earrings. 

They’re earrings that remind me of tentochu, or ladybugs.

They look just like your average pair of earrings on the surface, but when I put them on I’m no longer just Naegi Makoto, your average, run-of-the-mill Hope’s Peak Academy student.

* * *

_ “And you say ‘Spots on!’ and you’ll transform right then and there!” Tikki explained with glee, happily munching away at a triple chocolate chip cookie Makoto gave her. “I’m the source of power for your Miraculous.” _

_ “So I better have cookies on me at all times?” Makoto hazarded a guess, giggling. He made sure the earrings were on right, noticing they were pitch black. “So when they’re like this, they’re not powered up right Tikki?” _

_ “Exactly!” Tikki swallowed the rest of her cookie. “Do you want to try them out? Give it a test run!” _

_ Makoto blinked, silent for a few minutes as he thought this through. Soon he was nodding something fierce, running a hand through his de-saturated mess of short brown hair. “Y-yeah, if I’m going to use this to be a superhero I have to know how to use it right? So let’s do it!! Wait, are you ready?” _

_ “Ready!” _

_ “Alright, here we go! Tikki, Spots on!” _

* * *

During the day, I’m Naegi Makoto: your average, run-of-the-mill student at Hope’s Peak Academy. Just a regular teenage boy with a regular life.

But at night…!

* * *

_ “This is so cool!!” A young woman exclaimed as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop, blood pounding hard and fast behind her ears. She did a quick backflip, the black polka-dotted red hoodie somehow still firmly pulled over her wild, long mane of hair. She unhooked the yo-yo from around her waist and threw it with all her strength; it looped around the top of a tall, tall tree and sent the mysterious girl flying. Throwing her arms up, she rode the momentum with glee. “Tikki, this is amazing!! I can’t believe you can do all this!!” _

_ “Just be careful, Makoto-chan! You’re kind of klutzy!” The little creature’s voice bounced off the walls of Makoto’s skull, a lovely tune against the slight howling of the evening wind. _

_ “I know, I know!” Balancing on the heels of her feet, the mysterious girl pulled down her hood. Her hair was a vibrant chocolate, messy but pretty at the same time. It cascaded down the small of her back in light waves, her eyes concealed both by Miraculous magic and the black polka dotted red mask around said eyes and nose. In her hair were long ribbons that matched the rest of her costume, twisting and twirling here and there. _

_ The mysterious girl hung her yo-yo from her waist again and sighed, smiling from ear-to-ear. In the short distance was Hope’s Peak Academy, the windows seeming to glow under the bright moonlight. ‘The school looks mystical, even otherworldly from here…’ Makoto thought with a soft huff, turning her back to it a moment later. With a short giggle, Makoto...no, Miraculous Tentochu, let herself fall from the tree, polished garnets for eyes squeezed shut. _

* * *

At night, I’m Miraculous Tentochu, Miraculous Ladybug! Well, not always at night; sometimes Madamu Ga, Lady Moth, akumatizes the unsuspecting, innocent civilians of Bunkyo, Tokyo during the day. Madamu Ga is my enemy, a mysterious woman with the power of the Batafurai, or butterfly, Miraculous. Why she does this, I don’t know. Why was I chosen, I don’t know either. But I was, and I can’t turn my back on this. Someone has to stop her, has to step up to the plate and if whoever chose me to possess the Tentochu Miraculous believes I can do just that...then I have to. I want to, I can do this!!

The first few weeks of doing this I was on my own, with only Tikki giving me the pointers I needed to avoid screwing up and bringing complete despair upon the city. It was just me for a while, and while tough I pulled through. For the longest time I thought that I would be the only person with a dual personality, a secret identity I had to protect with every fiber of my being!

But one day, I found my partner.

My partner.

* * *

_ “How can I use my Lucky Charm if I can’t get a moment to think?!” Tentochu exclaimed, doing another backflip to avoid the Akumatized victim’s huge mallet. _

_ “Hold still, you pest!” This Akuma had a blank mask with a perpetual frown in place, wearing nothing but a pure white dress, black stiletto heels and brandishing a large mallet with spikes and dried blood along the handle. She raised it high above her head and swung; Tentochu gasped and was knocked off her feet, her yo-yo absorbing a large amount of the blow but still leaving her dizzy. _

_ “Damn it.” _

_ “It’s the end for you, Tentochu!” The Akumatized girl cackled viciously before pulling the mallet back for another swing. Tentochu’s eyes grew wide, heart threatening to break her chest in half. _

_ “Makoto!” Tikki’s scream was spine-chilling, the masked hero throwing her arms over her head. “No!” _

_ “Cataclysm!” _

_ “AHHH!” Tentochu’s eyes flew open at the Akumatized girl’s scream, lowering her arms.  _

_ “W-wha?” _

_ The ground under her assailant’s feet was cracking like fine China, splintering and sending chunks of concrete flying everywhere. That left both girls on their asses, trying to understand what was going on; soon enough a silver bo-staff struck the ground, someone crouched low like a tiger in waiting at the very top. Tentochu blinked, still stunned. _

_ “Are you alright, Tentochuichi?” _

_ The crouching, masked newcomer asked, sliding down the staff with ease. It was another girl, her voice making that very apparent. Once she stepped out of the shadows, her features became clearer: tall and slender, with sun-kissed, smooth skin. A pair of golden eyes were behind a mask that went over the soft bend of her nose, her hair, a very light caramel, in a long, thick braid. On top of her head was a pair of fluffy, shiny-looking cat ears, and around her neck, above her rather...impressive, large bust (not that Tentochu was looking, okay? Okay!) was a big, round yellow bell. Garbed in a skin-tight, black spandex suit, thick black gloves with sharp, silver claws and heavy, steel-toed black boots, the mysterious girl held out her hand for Tentochu to take. _

_ “You...y-you have a Miraculous!” Tentochu exclaimed, soon on her feet as the taller, much, much taller, girl stood in front of her like a human shield. Bo-staff clenched tightly in both hands, her long black leather belt for a tail...swishing back and forth, as if it was real. _

_ “Hai, nice to finally meet you, partner! I am the holder of the Neko Miraculous,” The mysterious girl said with a chuckle, looking at Tentochu over her shoulder and giving her a playful wink. “The name’s Kura Neko. Sit tight, Tentochuchi, regain your strength! I can handle this for now!” With that, Kura Neko was pouncing on the Akumatized villain, blocking swings of her mallet with her bo-staff. “Oh, is that the best you can do? Well, stand back and watch! I got a whole lot of bad luck, just for you!” _

* * *

Kura Neko, or Black Cat. The holder of the Neko, or Cat, Miraculous; Tikki told me that the Kwami that resided in the Neko Miraculous, the ring, was the Kwami of Destruction. His name was Plagg, and he was a fan of cheese. Lots of cheese.

Kind of unexpected for a cat....

Anyway, Kura Neko was the holder of the Neko Miraculous. I didn’t know much about her honestly, even after months of working together. It’s important to keep our identities a secret; if we were to ever find out who the other is, we’d have to give up our Miraculouses. I’d have to give up Tikki, and the city wouldn’t have heroes to protect her from Madamu Ga.

And it’s not like I’m too curious. I mean I am, but if Kura Neko needs, and wants, to keep her identity a secret that’s fine. I understand; who knows what would happen if our real selves got out. If Madamu Ga got that information…

* * *

_ “Another job well done, Kura!” _

_ “You’re too kind, Tentochuichi,” The feline-themed heroine said with a small, shy smile. “You did all the heavy lifting! Without your Lucky Charm, we would have been toast!” _

_ “You kept the Akuma distracted while I thought of a way to beat him,” Tentochu argued with a soft huff. “Take my compliment, okay? We’re a team, we get things done together!” _

_ “...” Kura Neko was silent for a few minutes before she nodded, taking both of Tentochu’s hands in hers. “You are amazing, Tentochuichi. Oh how lost I’d be without you; there’s a reason you’re the holder of the Kwami of Creation!!” _

_...Yeah, Kura Neko had a habit of overpraising Tentochu. And despite the shorter girl’s best efforts, this continued months into their partnership. _

_ “You’re silly, Kura-chan.” Still, the tiny brunette smiled up at her partner and gently squeezed her hands in hers. “Well, we’re done with patrol for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow?” _

_ “Wait, before you go…” Kura Neko fiddled with the tiny pocket she had on her left hip, pulling out a four-leaf clover. Her smile broadened at seeing Tentochu’s surprised grin. “For luck. I mean you’re Tentochuichi, you’re already pretty lucky haha. But just in case, and so you have something to remember me by.” _

_ “It’s beautiful, Kura-chan...and how could I ever forget you?” _

_ “I’m pretty forgettable,” There was that self-depreciation again. “So just in case, okay?” _

_ “Arigato…!” Tentochu was careful as she cupped the precious gift with one hand, cheeks a soft pink. “Thank you so much, Kura-chan. Goodnight.” _

_ The masked feline almost didn’t let go as her partner gave her a quick yet sweet hug, seconds later sprinting across the rooftops with her yo-yo catapulting her sky high. “She’s so beautiful and brave...always so optimistic and caring.” Kura Neko sighed, sounding like a lovestruck fool before drawing her staff and using it as a bridge of sorts between the trees. Time to head home. _

_ Yeah...home. _

* * *

You’re probably wondering if anyone knows my secret. Well, no. It’s not like I can’t trust my best friends, it’s not that. I know that if Hina and Kirigiri knew that it was me behind the mask, they’d support me a hundred percent. Sure, they’d question just how I am a boy and Tentochu is a girl, but besides that yeah they’d support me. And my little sister Komaru was a HUGE Tentochu fan; all the posters in her room can attest to that.

But...I’m always afraid that letting anyone else know will put them in danger. Everyone in Bunkyo, Tokyo has seen what Akumas can do. What kind of destruction and terror they can bring down on everyone. I didn’t want that, I didn’t want to chance an Akumatized victim going after my sister or Hina and Kirigiri. No superhero life was worth losing friends and family over. And I consider Tikki my friend and family, she’s under that umbrella.

Madamu Ga will do anything to get my and Kura Neko’s Miraculouses. We’ve seen what she’s capable of, what she’s willing to do to get her way…

No. I can’t let that happen!

So for now, the only person who knows my secret is Kura Neko. My partner, my other half…

N-not like that, haha! I don’t know her and she doesn’t know me! It’s just that I’m Creation and she’s Destruction, so that’s why I say my other half. Not that me and her...no! 

I don’t even know her name. Who she is. So yeah no, we’re not a thing. We’re nothing more than partners and friends. In costume, we’re badass superheroes just saving the world. Out of costume, though, I’m just me.

I’m just Naegi Makoto.

* * *

I wonder everyday who Tentochuichi is. Every day and every night; just who is she?

It’s the one question I always go back to, even once I’m back to being me and Plagg is gorging himself on cheese. I’ve thought about following her more times than I want to admit, to see who my literal Lady Luck is out of spandex.

But it’s her secret to hold. Her secret to hold and cherish. Tentochuichi trusts me. If I were to betray her trust, it could result in us no longer working together. I’d lose my Miraculous too, and I’d never see her again…

Just the idea makes me want to throw up.

This ring makes me feel strong. Stronger than I am normally anyway; Plagg told me that my hair is brown as Kura Neko is not only due to the magic hiding my identity from the rest of the city, but also because the Miraculous magic slows down the rotting going on inside me. My skin isn’t bone white as Kura Neko. My hair isn’t as dead and drained of color as Kura Neko. I don’t smell like a living dead person as Kura Neko.

As Kura Neko, I am actually alive. Not some shell barely hanging on. I don’t feel as tired, I don’t feel as weak and fragile. My luck is still the stuff of legend, only amplified by the powers of the Neko, or Cat, Miraculous. As Kura Neko, I’m free.

I’m free with her. I’m able to live thanks to her. Because if Tentochuichi hadn’t received her Miraculous, I wouldn’t have received mine.

It’s because of her that I have this amazing opportunity.

“Still thinking about her, Kitten?” I blinked and smiled as a tiny, cat-like creature with long whiskers and soft, tiny stubs for hands suddenly made himself known. He was talking with his mouth full, floating by my ear.

“Guilty,” I admitted with a nod. “I can’t help it, Plagg. I really wish I knew who Tentochuichi is...to work alongside such a splendid, positive person! A dream come true.”

“So you like Tentochuichi now?”

I hummed then shook my head, “No, not like that. I still have my heart set on him, you know that.” I was quick to check my phone for the time. “Perfect! If I get going now, I’ll see him on the way to school.”

“You’re so mushy, Romeo!” Plagg teased me, tucking himself into the collar of my jacket. “Now you just gotta, you know, talk to him and you’re set!”

“I’m working on that,” I mumbled with a soft sigh, running the tips of my fingers along the now milk-white ring on my right ring finger. “I just need the right moment.”

“Kitten, if you wait for the right moment you’ll be waiting for the rest of your life.”

“If my life is even that long.” Plagg frowned at my words; I tried to mitigate the damage with a soft laugh. “And you don’t know, Lady Luck has been very kind to me lately. I just have to trust her and everything will work out.” I kept that replaying in my head like a mantra, grabbing my bag and heading out the front door of my very spacious, and very empty, house. I kept that going even when I tripped over a rock on the sidewalk and knocked over a row of parked bicycles. I kept that going even when a cat, the irony, snarled and scratched up most of my face. I kept that going even when my stomach was in knots and I felt light-headed, Plagg coddling him as best as he could while hidden.

Because when I saw him, with that adorable ahoge that always sticks up, sprinting and trying to avoid crashing into anyone with a donut between his teeth, bag over one shoulder, I felt all the despair in my soul vanish. Taken away, robbed; he stole and burned my dread before my very eyes.

Even without knowing I existed…

* * *

I didn’t have many friends, but those I did have I cared deeply for. Hinata Hajime and Nanami Chiaki come to mind almost immediately. I might not say much when we’re together, but their combined presence is very...soothing.

Haha, even when they could be spending time with more worthy, less garbage excuses of human life. But to each their own, I guess!

Classes tend to go slow nowadays, ever since I met Plagg and became Kura Neko. I can’t explain it well, they just go sluggishly? I’m so used to feeling more adrenaline than once accustomed to nowadays, so this steady and easy pace was a little unnerving.

Is it bad to wish that Madamu Ga launches an attack soon? Yes, people end up in danger with her antics, but from despair and anguish come hope and faith!! Tentochuichi and I bring hope to the people of Bunkyo, Tokyo. With our powers a long, haunting night shatters to allow the light of the sun shine through. Hope becomes the answer to all things despair, it becomes the only counterbalance to despair.

Hope and Despair, hand in hand.

That...and the power of the Neko Miraculous, the power Plagg holds inside him, keeps the pain at bay. The pain of my illnesses, the silent agony of my brain slowly eating itself alive halted. The frontotemporal Dementia consuming what was left of my senses was, for the moment, gone. My advanced lymphoma cured, tempered to let me breathe another second, feel for another minute the warmth against my skin.

This Miraculous didn’t just give a pointless existence like me a chance to be more, though I highly doubt it’s me when it’s really Tentochuichi, but a relief from the immense strain. A relief from the poisoning festering inside me like pus under the skin. I was alive an hour longer, another day.

So if wanting to keep the suit on, so if wanting to be Kura Neko more often now was a sin, allow me to proudly sin for the rest of my days.

And if it meant I was still around to see him...and to be with Tentochuichi, even better.

Worth it.

* * *

I couldn’t contain the smile that pulled at my lips at the sound of students screaming. I was able to hide it, by telling Hajime and Chiaki to seek shelter while I went to go get help. Hajime looked skeptical, unsure but lucky me he wasn’t allowed to stand around much longer when a chunk of the ceiling collapsed at his feet. Chiaki yanked hard at his arm and led the way out of the room. I owe her one.

Perfect.

I watched as the rest of my class filtered out into the hallways, hair pulling and frantically searching for a way out. It’s rare for an Akuma to attack Hope’s Peak...meaning, the assailant had to be a student.

That’s not good…

“Oh well, time to resolve this.” I shrugged my shoulders and closed the classroom door. I closed the window curtains as well, barricaded all exits just in case before stretching out my jacket collar. Plagg popped out with gusto, wide emerald green eyes on me.

“You ready, Kitten?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Plagg, Claws out!”

Plagg let out a loud “Weeee!” as he was soon absorbed into my ring, which was black as night instead of white like before. With a snap of my fingers, my trademark mask went from over my eyes to rest on the tip of my nose. My skin went from ghostly white to soft coffee and cream; my cat ears popped out of my head like a headband, twitching from time to time. My hair went from shoulder length and white down to my waist and a light brown, tamed by an intricate braid. The tiniest hint of pink touched my cheeks as I felt my hips widen and my chest fill out, leaving me a little dizzy.

Why do I transform into a girl as Kura Neko? I don’t know, Plagg doesn’t know, no one knows. And that made me wonder: did that happen with Tentochuichi too? Was she really a girl, or was merely transformed into one by her Miraculous?

Another question to add to the list concerning my Lady Luck’s true identity.

“Ah, much better!” I said with glee, seeing my hands covered in my comfortable, trusty gloves. My tail wrapped around my left leg, letting me know it was ready to go too. Reaching behind me I drew out my bo-staff, it blinking a soft green. A message from Tentochuichi!

**Akuma on the Hope’s Peak rooftop, victim is Maizono from class 78.**

Class 78...that was Makoto’s class.

“Come on, Kitten! Let’s go!”

I didn’t need to be told twice. With all the strength I possessed, I used my bo-staff as a springboard towards the ceiling, easily leaving a hole behind. Heart pounding and canines protruding, I made a hard sprint for the roof. Tentochuichi was strong, she had the Lucky Charm to free this Maizono girl from the Akuma’s influence. Despite that though, I pushed myself to move faster, claws at the ready.

On my way, Tentochuichi!

Makoto...please be safe. Please be safe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Kura Neko and Tentochu.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Onward, I suppose.~

“Tentochuichi!” I shouted as I finally made it to the rooftop, glowering as my Lady Luck was shaking on the ground, gripping her head. “Tentochuichi!”

“‘Kura, catch!” She exclaimed, tossing something high in the air. Without second guessing, I used my bo-staff as a springboard once again and reached out with my left hand. I was quick to do a forward roll and drew back my claws to see what she had gotten for me.

My eyebrows pulled together, “Headphones? Tentochuichi, what-”

“Her voice can hypnotize anyone and everyone around her! Use those, okay?! Soundproof, heh l-lucky huh? Who would have thought my personal pair would come in handy outside of school?” Despite the clear pain she, especially her eardrums, was in Tentochuichi gave me one of her bright, energetic smiles. Throwing in a thumbs-up for good measure when she witnessed my frown only deepen.

She believed we could do this...

“B-but what about you?!” I demanded, sliding the headphones around my neck. They weren’t what I expected: instead of all red with black polka dots, they were a simple, dark green.

So these weren’t thanks to the Lucky Charm, Tentochuichi still had it on her.

“Don’t worry about me, get close to Poppukuin while I think of something!”

Pop Queen, how bland for a super-villain name. And that coming from Maizono Sayaka, Ultimate Pop Sensation.

Guess her talents just stop there, huh?

...I shouldn’t be so condescending, Makoto is one of Maizono’s friends. I’m here to help her.

Her outfit was ghastly though, so outrageous: it looked like a puffy, fluffy typical pink princess dress, but her skirts stopped mid-thigh. Her finger-less gloves were pink, her nails painted white, and her long, dark berry blue hair was up in a high ponytail. Her makeup was on point, as expected, and the corset top of her dress did...a satisfactory job of revealing her other set of assets.

Tentochuichi said that it’s her voice that hypnotizes and renders Poppukuin’s victims into mindless, drooling zombies. But it couldn’t be just her voice, right?

Part of me was happy to see that this vixen had no effect on my Lady Luck. And I desperately, endlessly hoped Makoto hadn’t crossed her path and was in some part of the school, with hearts in his eyes now and going on and on about her sharp, dazzling blue eyes or curvaceous figure.

Focus Nagito, focus!

“Poppukuin, is it? Nice to meet you, I’m Kura Neko,” I said with practiced gusto, smirking for good measure as I leaned on my bo-staff like a cane. “But kind of bland, don’t you think? I’d figured you’d want to be explosive with your stage appearances.”

Poppukuin scowled at me, before smiling like a doll and holding her microphone to her shiny, glossed lips. “I’ll show you an explosive performance!” She swore before her sweet, soft harmonies washed over Hope’s Peak like a tidal wave. 

I was quick to snap Tentochuichi’s headphones over my ears, my eyes on her as she moved. It must have been a pain to keep her hands over her ears this whole time, but she told me to trust her. She has a plan, even if she’s having to come up with the moving pieces on the fly.

She told me to trust her. And I will.

“Show me then, I’ll be an impartial judge.”

* * *

I smiled when Tentochuichi caught Poppukuin’s wrist with her yo-yo, pulling hard. The Akumatized Maizono couldn’t match her strength and fell to her knees, still holding on to her microphone though.

Then it clicked.

“The Akuma, it has to be in her microphone!” I realized, the confusion vanishing from my Lady Luck’s eyes.

“You’re right, ‘Kura! Okay, that’s exactly what we need!” Taking a deep breath, Tentochuichi tossed her yo-yo high into the air. “Lucky Charm!”

A shower of tentochus fell down upon us, followed by a burst of white light. Tentochuichi was quick to catch whatever it was, the object that would give us the upper hand over Poppukuin.

“What is it?”

“A remote control?” My tiny fellow heroine said, hoping it was an error. But it wasn’t, in her hand was a ladybug-ified remote control, with the light at the top flashing red. Her delicate brows pulled together as she racked her brain for how this would help, before she grinned. “It’s not just a remote, it’s a signal jammer! If she can’t amplify her singing voice-”

“She can’t keep controlling her victims,” I finished for her, grinning back.

“‘Kura!”

“On it!” I leaped high into the air, Poppukuin on her feet once again. She needed to remain distracted, and I had to keep her in Tentochuichi’s line of sight.

I can do this, I can do this!

“Hold still, you ugly cat!” Poppukuin screeched, flipping her hair over her shoulder before letting out another siren’s call.

The door to the roof was thrown back, and several students, both male and female, started to slowly approach us. Kuwata Leon led the charge, another student from Makoto’s class. I had to ignore the urge to search for him, and believe that he was away from Hope’s Peak no doubt with Asahina and Kirigiri.

Yes, he has to be with them. He was, I have to believe that!

I couldn’t allow our fellow students getting caught in the cross hairs. Which means I’ll have to knock them out, one by one without seriously hurting them.

No cataclysm, that’s for when the microphone’s rendered obsolete.

“I’m so glad I can use this,” I said as I gripped my bo-staff. “I’ll try not to take too much enjoyment out of this,” before I collided one end with Teruteru’s stomach.

Again, nothing personal...apart from him being disgusting and very inappropriate with most of the females in our class.

It’s not like he’ll remember this anyway, once freed of Poppukuin’s control.

This is the way.

* * *

“Almost there!” I let Kura Neko know, squinting my eyes as I concentrated harder. She was doing a pretty good job keeping our fellow students out of danger, somehow getting a hold of a soccer goalie net from the gym and using it to safely catch whoever she sent flying up in the air with her bo-staff.

...She was a little unnecessarily aggressive with the likes of Hanamura Teruteru, but now’s not the time to worry about the well-being of class pervs. As long as he’s in one piece.

“Gotcha!” The stars aligned for me! Just as Poppukuin wanted to strike Kura Neko across the face with the butt of her microphone, Kura Neko blocked with a slightly cruel grin. I pressed hard on the power button of my remote control, the light flashing on and off.

Poppukuin’s pained scream made me wince, while bright blue electricity crackled around her left hand. She dropped the microphone, the shock proving to be too much for her to handle. “‘Kura, now!”

“Cataclysm!” Kura Neko kicked the microphone into the air, her left clawed hand bouncing a ball of pure, unstable black energy. Tail swishing back and forth, Kura Neko caught the microphone and channeled the black energy as best as she could. The microphone went from pink and purple with hearts and tiny roses to all brittle and gray, cracking everywhere. Snapping her fingers, and the brittle and gray microphone crumbled into ashes, swiftly taken away with the wind.

What was truly left behind was a tiny, rapidly-fluttering-its-wings plum purple butterfly, the Akuma.

One of the many that carried out Madamu Ga’s evil schemes.

Kura Neko did her part, now it’s up to me!

“You’re not going anywhere!” I sang, twirling my yo-yo over my head before throwing it as hard as I could muster.

The yo-yo opened up, revealing a source of glowing white light inside. The Akuma didn’t have a chance to escape before it was trapped inside; I spun the yo-yo faster and faster above my head, humming my latest favorite song. It only took a few more seconds before the body of my yo-yo was between my fingers. “Bye, bye little butterfly,” When my yo-yo opened up once again, what fluttered out was a pure white butterfly. No longer surging with dark energy, now freed of Madamu Ga’s influence and allowed to do as it pleased.

“You did it, my Lady Luck,” I turned to see Kura Neko smiling widely, soon sighing in annoyance though as her Miraculous flashed a stark green. “Cataclysm takes so much out of me every time...I have to go now, but we did it. Finish the job, Tentochuichi.”

“I’ll see you around, ‘Kura!” I waved as the mysterious feline that was my partner free fell from the rooftop, arms spread out like an eagle. Before I would freak out seeing her do that, now I know she’s alright.

She thinks I do the more important stuff, but the truth is that we won this fight because of Kura Neko. Because of her wit, her quick thinking and impressive fighting skills.

What would I do without her…?

“Miraculous Tentochu!”

* * *

I smiled as I saw the shower of tentochus return, only this time lasting longer. They were beautiful because they were extensions of Tentochuichi’s positive, hopeful energy. Crushing all the sadness and despair, the pain and restoring the city to its former glory. The holes and broken windows of Hope’s Peak were repaired, seemingly as if nothing had happened. All the mind-controlled students were back to normal, the hearts vanishing from their eyes and expressions no longer drooling and gawking. Maizono was back to normal as well, groaning softly as she regained consciousness. I was carefully watching from the sidelines, my heart jumping for joy when Tentochichi placed a comforting hand on the other girl’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry! I, I didn’t mean to…” Maizono’s words died on her tongue, tears shining in her eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault,” I heard my Lady Luck say, smile warm and understanding. She helped Maizono up, even letting her hold onto her arm as she was still wobbly on her feet. “You were hurt, upset and Madamu Ga took advantage of it. That’s what she does; what matters is that you’re safe, Sayaka. You and everyone else here at Hope’s Peak!”

“Y-you know my name?!” Maizono’s cheeks went from pink to red. You could practically see the stars in her eyes. Tentochuichi sweat-dropped.

“I-I mean, Ultimate Pop Sensation right? Of course I’ve heard of you, who hasn’t! It’s not like I go here, nope! Nope not at all, just heard of you is all hahahaha!”

“You go here?!”

“I didn’t s-say that! Oh look at the time!” My Lady Luck pretended to look at her wristwatch, pointing to a dot in her costume. “It’s late, gotta go! Detransform and all, bye-bye!”

“Wait!” Maizono called out, but too late Tentochichi was out of sight. I had heard a blinking noise coming from her as she leaped across the trees. She was close to detransforming.

“You still want to follow her and find out who she is, huh?” Plagg said to me, plopping down on my shoulder and tickling my cheek with his whiskers. I took a deep breath, letting it out shortly afterwards.

“I want to, but I have something more important right now. I need to make sure Makoto is okay. Come on, let’s get off the roof before someone sees me.”

* * *

I was able to detransform in the boys’ locker room. No one was in there, so no one saw the famous Tentochichi sneak into the nearest available shower. That would be...just hell. Hell in a nutshell.

Luckily the curtain is long enough to hide everything, and I mean everything!

I...because I always have to keep going back and forth between transforming and detransforming, I’ve gotten into the habit of keeping spare clothes in my bag. And not just another t-shirt and pair of jeans, or my favorite hoodie and blazer.

I also had two bras and a pair of...panties in my bag as well. Always, just in case.

...Don’t look at me like that, I’m not trying to be a pervert or anything like that. But running around in spandex without comfy underwear and nothing to keep my boobs from...you know, does that sound fun to you? Let alone practical? No, because even though I’m a boy on the inside, everything changes when I become Tentochu. It’s not Miraculous magic making me look like a girl. Miraculous magic indeed changes me into a girl.

And I can’t help but wonder if it does the same for Kura Neko? Is she really a girl, or is it the Miraculous magic going a step further in protecting her identity?

If she is really a boy, does she feel the same way about always having to have spare clothes and underwear on her? Or maybe she had a better handle on things, she had a working system.

Kura Neko was very smart, even if she insisted she was nothing more than a trashy superhero. And not the kind of trashy that Toko sometimes calls Hina. My partner insists she’s trash like what you would find in a trash can, and that I was more important than her because of my powers. But no, that’s not true!

I wouldn’t be able to do half of the things I can do without Kura Neko. We’re two halves of the same whole: Creation and Destruction, Light and Dark, one can’t be without the other. She wasn’t just the extra muscle, but some of her crazy ideas have really saved us. She was always willing to take the extra step to ensure victory, and let’s not forget the handful of times she’s had to save me.

Like the first Akuma we faced together, officially, as a team. The madman had snapped my leg like a twig, leaving me unable to run or fight at all. If it wasn’t for Kura Neko letting me use her bo-staff to deflect his killer teddy bear projectiles, and if it wasn’t for Kura Neko using my Lucky Charm in my stead our city would be a thing of the past right now. It’s because of her I have the strength to keep going, kind of like how because of Hina and Kirigiri I always look at the bright side or because of Komaru and my parents I’m able to get back up after falling. This superhero stuff isn’t easy, and I wouldn’t ask for another partner. I’m happy, I’m happy with Kura Neko.

Maybe one day I’ll get her to see that. That she makes me happy, that she gives me hope.

...Right now though, I need to get out of this shower stall!

A bra and pair of panties off later, and I felt much, much better. My jeans and hoodie, blazer and red converse combo was always my safest bet. Not that I wouldn’t wear them as a girl, but they definitely would be tighter than I’m comfortable with as a girl.

I took a quick look in one of the mirrors, sighing in relief as I looked like my normal self. Sometimes it was a little confusing, seeing someone else in the mirror when I was Tentochu. I know she’s me, but I’m used to seeing me-me. Wait, did that even make sense??

I’m tired, I’m always tired after detransforming.

“Thanks, Tikki.” I whispered as I pulled the curtain back into place behind me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head before fishing out a bag of cookies. This time around, white chocolate in the shape of panda bears. “You did great!!”

“You did great, Makoto-chan!” Tikki insisted, sinking her teeth into the sweet treat. “You and Kura Neko did great, you’re so in sync now.”

“Yeah, at first we were a mess but now...now we really are a team.” I nodded in agreement, stealing one of her cookies. The boys’ locker room was empty apart from us, but I still shielded Tikki’s eyes to be on the safe side. “I owe her so much, especially today. She thinks she’s not that important but she has no idea how wrong she is.”

“Things like learning to appreciate yourself take time, Makoto-chan. Just keep supporting her and she’ll get it. Eventually.”

“Eventually,” I echoed, making sure the coast was clear before stepping out of the locker room. “Okay, we gotta go find Hina and Kirigiri. They texted me saying they were safe and looking for me, let’s check out the library first!”

“The library?”

“Those bookshelves can survive a hurricane, Tikki. No doubt Kirigiri turned one into the ultimate bomb shelter.” I said with a chuckle, tucking my adorable little Kwami away into my hoodie. “There, cookies and a cozy ride.”

“You’re so sweet to me, Makoto-chan!”

“You’re one of my best friends, it’s what we do!” I pointed out, bursting out into a run. “Now hold on, don’t get sick on me!”

“Don’t run too fast then!”

* * *

He wasn’t in his classroom with the rest of his classmates. He wasn’t in the dining hall, and I had checked the library beforehand. He wasn’t there; Asahina and Kirigiri were looking for him too.

Where was Makoto?

Was he hurt? Was he disoriented and unsure where he was? Or did he go home early? Everyone else was thinking along those lines, because to stay at school after an Akuma attack sounded ludicrous.

Hajime and Chiaki no doubt will insist on walking me home, to assure both me and themselves that this little nightmare was over. I appreciate knowing this, even if right now my thoughts were far away from considering my state of mind.

Where was Makoto??

“Maybe he took refuge in the locker room?” I guessed, not exactly sure why Makoto would go there but it was the only other place I could think of at the moment. I didn’t see him in the crowd that Maizono had drawn in while Akumatized. So he got away…

Part of me hoped that Tentochu got him to safety, and convinced him to stay hidden until the danger passed. She was just that wonderful, why wouldn’t she save the Ultimate Hope of Hope Peak’s Academy?

I need to find him. Once I see him with my own eyes, I’ll be able to breathe more easily.

I need to see him!

“Kitten, slow down!” Plagg whined, practically clinging to my jacket collar. “I’m getting dizzy!”

“Sorry Plagg, but I need to find Makoto! I need to make sure he’s safe,” I explained, my hands shaking. “I didn’t see him among the other students, what if Maizono got to him first? He could be hurt and confused right now.” 

“I get it, Kitten, but relax before-”

**_CRASH!!_ **

* * *

I was knocked clean off my feet. Plagg was sent flying into a corner. I gasped but soon smiled in relief; he caught himself just in the nick of time, before his soft, little round head could hit the hard, cold wall. ‘Nice reflexes, Cat.’ I thought with a light giggle. That’s when my vision grew less and less foggy, despite the throbbing coming from the left side of my head.

“Oww…” My heart leaped and threatened to explode in my rib cage. That voice, even in pain, sounded so pretty.

I found him!

“Naegi!”

“Komaeda-san?” The tiny brunette called out to me in confusion, rubbing his forehead.

That could explain the throbbing coming from the left side of my head. We had run into each other turning the corner. As I was making my way to the boys’ locker room, Makoto was leaving the boys’ locker room. So my suspicions have been proven fact. 

But why? Why had Makoto been hiding out in the boys’ locker room? He wouldn’t separate from his friends and fellow classmates, he was too generous and selfless to do such a thing. Had he gone to look for help from a teacher or other staff member, only to be caught off guard?

Hmmm…

* * *

Oh shit. Shit!

Komaeda Nagito, he was an upperclassman. I didn’t know much about him, as we’ve never gotten a chance to talk. He was tall, which stood out as someone who was shorter than the average Japanese teenage boy. He had long, wild white hair that didn’t seem dyed, but that made me worry if something was wrong with him. He was deathly pale too, as if he was just coming off the heels of a really, really bad case of the flu.

I didn’t know much about him, but he seemed nice and he was friends with Hajime-senpai and Chiaki-chan. And they were nice to me, sometimes invited me, Hina and Kirigiri to sit with them at lunch.

You’d think I would have shared a few words with Nagito because he was friends with Hajime-senpai and Chiaki-chan, and they’ve invited me, Hina and Kirigiri to sit with them at lunch. But sometimes Nagito was there, and other times he wasn’t. It was an uncertainty every day.

He was nice, and I did want to get to know him. I just didn’t know how to…

But wait, why was he heading for the boys’ locker room? Had he...had he seen Tentochu head this way and followed to investigate? Had he noticed that I wasn’t with my classmates, which why would he but who knows let’s just go with this thought process, and went looking for me?

Oh no, Tikki!

I gripped my hood and tucked it under the collar of my blazer, feeling a soft, little round head under my fingertips. Oh good, she was still on me. Good; I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if she got hurt because of me!

That and if anyone outside me and Kura Neko knew of the existence of Kwamis, Madamu Ga will have a field day! No field week; she’ll wreck havoc without pause!

I can’t let that happen, I can’t!!

“Komaeda-san, I’m so sorry!” I scrambled to my feet before holding out my hand for him to take. “I-I wasn’t seeing where I was going. I saw what that Akuma did to Sayaka and went to get help, but I think I got hit with something and passed out...Hina! Kirigiri!”

“They’re safe,” Komaeda assured me, not taking my hand still. “They are looking for you, actually. They’re worried you were targeted by the Akumatized Maizono.”

“N-no, I got away. But I was trying to get help, if I had known that…” I let out a heavy sigh, then blinked when I noticed he still hadn't taken my hand. “Umm, Komaeda-san?”

“Nani?”

“Here, let me,” I said, lacing our fingers together before giving him a firm pull forward. He had to quickly push off the heels of his feet to keep up, and in a split second was towering over me. “Again, I’m so sorry for running into you! Are you okay?”

“Does it matter?” Komaeda asked with a fast chuckle. “It’s not that big of a deal, believe me Naegi-kun. Are you alright?”

“What do you mean ‘Does it matter?’, of course it does! I could have seriously hurt you, I was running too fast and I wasn’t thinking.” My eyes widened in horror when pink started to drip down Komaeda’s nose. “Your nose!”

“Oh, this?” The white-haired raised a hand to his face. The tips of his fingers were now covered in vibrant blood. His smile returned, shaking his head. “It’s just a little scratch is all.”

Scratch? But a scratch didn’t cause that. I know it’s a figure of speech and all, but it’s a weird way to still use it.

“Maybe you should go to the nurse’s office though, just to be on the safe side.”

“You’re showing such compassion and understanding for someone like me? A boring, pointless nobody when you yourself are an Ultimate?”

…

Please don’t tell me Komaeda got hung up over Ultimate titles and stuff like that. Sure, I had the title of Ultimate Lucky Student, but so did he. What made us so different he feels the need to make that clear? Did he really think that that was enough to make me want to treat him as if he’s underneath me?

I really hope this is just the dizziness from crashing into each other talking, and not how he truly feels. I don’t need another Kura Neko. As much as I respect and appreciate my partner, I can take only so much self-deprecation from a friend.

Komaeda might not be my friend now, but he can be. And yeah, I’m not someone who enjoys hearing friends self-deprecate.

“Let me text Hina and Kirigiri, let them know we’ll be in the nurse’s office.” I said, the words jumping off my tongue faster than my brain could process them.

...Was I really, just now, thinking of texting them and letting them know I’m alright? I instead was going to run around frantically looking for them?

Detransforming leaves me more tired than I realize sometimes.

“You don’t need to go out of your way for me, really! I’ll be right,” Komaeda insisted, his dull gray-green eyes on me. I puffed out one cheek, hands on my hips.

“You could have a concussion, and again your nose is bleeding. I can’t just leave you like this, I won’t do it! You’re my friend, Komaeda-san.”

“Your...your friend?” I nodded, pretending it didn’t hurt a little to see the outright shock in his eyes, or hear it in his voice either.

“I don’t know you very well, but I’d like to. You’re friends with Hajime-senpai and Chiaki-chan too, so any friend of theirs is a friend of mine!” I exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder; I pulled out my phone with my free hand and unlocked it, “And I’m texting Hina and Kirigiri to meet us in the nurse’s office...there! Sent, so come on let’s go! I told them that if they see Hajime-senpai and Chiaki-chan on the way there to let them know too. Okay?”

I hoped he’d listen to me. If he’s stubborn, I can be just as much if not worse.

* * *

….

Hahahahaha….

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Oh marry me, Makoto. Please do…

* * *

Luckily that little bout of lost sanity stayed inside Nagito’s head. Normally, Plagg would have a comment about the madness shining, a madness that was both horrifying yet endearing in some odd, weird way, behind his Kitten’s eyes but at the moment he was left without a word to say. Wide emerald green eyes wide, lips in a thin line, gaze facing forward (From his temporary new hiding spot in Nagito’s jacket sleeve) but not really seeing anything.

Brain processing, all the tangled wires trying to de-tangle themselves and go in the correct outlet.

...Only to short circuit and pass out seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I don't own the Miraculous Ladybug property. I do not own the Dangan Ronpa series/property either. This is just a little experiment using these two fandoms as guinea pigs. I love writing with complex, interesting characters, as it gives me more and more practice and comfort with writing in general, but that's all. I do not own any of the properties used.~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Not-Makoto and Not-Nagito.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Taking things slow.~

“You know you didn’t have to come out for patrol, Kura Neko. You looked exhausted earlier,” I said as a familiar silhouette made herself known. I sighed and rested my weight on the palms of my hands, “Don’t push yourself too hard, okay? I can take care of things tonight.”

“I’m positive you can, you’re so capable and adaptive, Tentochuichi,” Kura Neko said with a soft laugh, sitting down next to me. She let her legs swing lightly back and forth over the edge. “That’s why you’re Tentochuichi! I just like being outside is all, especially at night.” I blinked when I felt her rest her head against my shoulder, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, my entire body relaxed significantly at the spark of warmth and I smiled.

“Yeah, the moon’s big and full tonight. Haha, no wonder you’re out and about. Is it a cat thing, to be out at night?”

“One would argue it’s a wolf that has such a reaction to a full moon,” Kura Neko pointed out, the smirk clear in her tone of voice. “But I knew you’d be out here, which only compelled me more to patrol; it’s not like we have other chances to during the day anyway.”

She had a good point. Not every Akuma attacked during the day, but most of them did. I wish I could sneak in morning patrols around the city before school, but that was just promising dozing off while in class later.

That, and having to change back and forth so early in the morning...no. No and that’s final.

“So no, it’s not a cat thing. It’s a myth,” I said, refocusing our conversation.

“It’s a myth for me,” Kura Neko whispered, no doubt with her eyes closed. “I was so worried about you, Tentochuichi.”

“Eh? Why? We saved Maizono and the rest of the students at Hope’s Peak Academy. I didn’t get my leg broken again,” I started to list off the pros from today’s Akuma run-in, only for a clawed, gloved hand to gently push my fingers down.

“You gave me your noise-cancelling headphones when you needed them most. I understand you have such power and discipline but that was an unnecessary risk. Your eardrums could have ruptured with that much sound.” Kura Neko was frowning as she sat up properly and looked me in the eyes. They were golden and glowing, like mini fires over a calm, clear lake. “Bunkyo can’t afford to lose you.”

“Bunkyo still has you, ‘Kura. I don’t make this partnership, you do too. And you always put yourself in danger to protect me, what’s so bad about it when I do it?”

“Simple: You’re doing it.” Kura Neko deadpanned, narrowing her eyes. “I hold the Miraculous of Destruction, it’s my job to take damage for you. Instead of you.”

“I’m not some helpless princess, Kura Neko!” I exclaimed, a little frustrated with her now. I tried my best to keep my tone light, so not to upset her further. “I’m your partner, and sometimes I’m going to get hurt. You can’t stop that from happening every time, and that’s okay. I can’t stop you from getting hurt during every mission, I’ve accepted that. As much as I wish I could always protect you…” I cut myself off there, my face on fire. “Listen, we’ve been at this for months now. No matter what, we’re a team and we do our best to support each other. But I’m not some helpless princess, neither are you. I don’t want you to always worry about me, because then you might get hurt.”

“I told you, I’m a mere stepping stone compared to you! That’s why I try so hard, because if you’re lost to Madamu Ga it’s over!”

“Forget about Madamu Ga for a minute, forget about the Akumas!” I grabbed Kura Neko by the shoulders, my temporarily red eyes on her face. “I’m talking about us, you!”

“Me?”

“Hai, you! Don’t you know how much you mean to me, ‘Kura? You’re the only person who knows what it’s like! To have a Miraculous, to fight Akumas...to keep such a big secret all the time. All my other friends don’t know I do this every day, and if they knew they’d freak. They’d worry about me all the time, and maybe think I’m way in over my head. I can’t tell my family about what I do, but I can tell you. I don’t have to be all upbeat and cheery all the time; you know this hero business is everything but what comic books make them out to be! And I like that, I like it a lot. I have to be two people day in, day out. At least with you, with you I just have to be one person. Even if it’s with a mask on.”

“And that person is genuine. I know that, Tentochuichi.”

“No, no you don’t still and I’m going to have to work extra harder for you to learn that. Stop thinking I can do this without you, because I can’t. Not just because we’re Creation and Destruction, but because you’re one of my best friends.” I felt tears prickle my eyes but I fought to keep them in, because she might take them the wrong way. “You’re one of my best friends, Kura Neko. And I don’t care that I don’t know who you are under that mask, you’re still one of my best friends.”

“Tentochu…”

I threw my arms around Kura Neko’s shoulders. I still had to get on tiptoes even with my Miraculous powers, guess turning me into a girl wasn’t a big deal but leaving me short was, but I held on to her as long as I could. Pressing my face against her shoulder, closing my eyes, I didn’t want to let go of her. Her warmth, her smile, her recklessness. All of it I really liked; there’s no way I’d settle for someone else, even if Kura Neko thinks I can and should.

I won’t. I want Kura Neko, and only her.

After what felt like forever and I was getting embarrassed, I felt Kura Neko wrap her arms around my waist. Head resting between the crook of my shoulder and neck, her breathing tickling my skin. Her entire frame seemed to slump against me, as if some impressive weight was gone from her shoulders. She didn’t say a word, but I knew she needed this just as much as I did.

Whoever Kura Neko was behind the mask, she was alone. Bad things, a lot of bad things, have happened to her. And joke aside about black cats being nothing but bad luck, or so I’ve heard because to me they’re pretty cute and sweet, even her smile had sadness in it. Behind it; whoever she was, I just wanted her to know that she has me. No matter what, I’ll always be at her side.

Fuck months, it’s like I’ve known her forever.

“Arigato, Tentochuichi…” I trembled when Kura Neko tightened her hold on me for a few seconds before slowly pulling away. Her eyes were misty but her smile was warm, she was okay. She wasn’t freaking out, going to that dark place in her mind she went to sometimes. She was okay.

“No, thank you. For everything, Kura Neko.” I whispered, blushing once again when she pressed her forehead to mine’s. She was very...affectionate, more so than I’m comfortable with at times, but hey it’s who she is.

I won’t ask her to stop, to change that.

And she’s talking, not praising me endlessly and all that crap. Just talking to me. That’s more than enough for me.

“You saved him today, thank you.”

“Huh?” I blinked, tilting my head to the side. We were sitting back down again, her expression hard to read.

“There’s this boy at Hope’s Peak...he’s really nice and sweet, and I was worried he got attacked by Maizono while she was Akumatized. But he wasn’t, he was safe. A little shaken up as to be expected, but unharmed. You saved him.”

“I did?” I echoed, scrunching my nose upwards. I racked my brain, trying to remember if I really did save a boy? I mean sure, we did save my (though Kura Neko doesn’t know this) classmates and the other students that attend Hope’s Peak Academy. I tried to keep a decent head count among the chaos, and everyone was accounted for afterwards. But I don’t remember saving anyone in particular.

Maybe Kura Neko was speaking in general. Yet that she was pinpointing who exactly...I don’t have a name to work on, only that he’s nice and sweet. Which doesn’t narrow it down a lot for me, there’s plenty of nice and sweet guys at Hope’s Peak Academy. Hiro comes to mind, even when he’s high all the time. Hell, Byakuya comes to mind too; he can be nice and sweet, when he wants to be.

So I’m drawing a blank.

“This guy, you were worried about him?” I smiled and gently nudged Kura Neko in the side, watching her intricate braid blow in the light breeze. “Any reason why?”

“I think you can guess why,” my dear feline played along, bumping her hip against mine. “But I didn’t get a chance to thank you earlier, so thank you.”

“It’s what we do, right? Help people,” I pointed out, curious now. Did my crime fighting partner have a crush on someone at Hope’s Peak? For how long? This is the first time I hear of something like that from her. Granted, I don’t expect Kura Neko to tell me everything about her life, it’s up to her what I know and don’t know. But this was another sign that she trusted me; why wouldn’t I take the opening she’s giving me?

“You’re right, we do.”

“But this guy’s special, huh? Is he a friend of yours? Maybe a brother?”

“I don’t have siblings.” Kura Neko held out her hand, and I took it without pause. We climbed onto the railing and started walking it like a tightrope. I made sure to keep my core tight, eyes on Kura Neko. She had the ability to walk on the railing backwards. I’m so jealous.

“Oh? You don’t.”

“Only child...you?” She had delayed asking this clearly, humming.

“One.” I said, and left it at that.

“Is that nice?”

“Sometimes. Siblings can get annoying, but I live with it.” She laughed.

“The company must be nice, if you’re anyone to use as reference.”

“Thanks, ‘Kura. You are too, and shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you. No self-deprecating tonight on my watch.”

“We’re supposed to be patrolling for any potential late-night Akumas in the waiting.”

“I can do both. I’m Tentochu, remember?”

“Now you do!” Kura Neko accused me, narrowing her eyes as she smirked.

“Always.”

“By the way, your headphones. You were gone before I could return them.”

“...Keep them.”

“What? But they’re yours, your personal ones at that! That’s different from the Lucky Charm-”

“I don’t need them right now.” I argued, shaking my head. “I think for the next few days I’m going to keep my ears open at all times. I got those headphones before I became Tentochu, to block out the noise sometimes. But things are different now.”

“So why do you think I should keep them instead?”

“...” I considered carefully my options, then replied with, “They’re pretty cool looking, right? Maybe you can use them as an excuse to talk to this sweet and nice boy you mentioned earlier.”

“How will that work?” Kura Neko eyed me oddly.

I shrugged. “Maybe he’ll need to borrow them one day, you can let him and he’ll have to talk to you again to give them back.”

“You really thought this through, huh?”

“When an emergency calls for it. So keep them, okay?”

“My very first gift from you.”

“...The first of many,” I promised, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Kura Neko didn’t answer, only squeezed my hand back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sunday Spying.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I don't own Moriarty, The Patriot. It is a good anime/manga series though, highly recommend it.~

Sunday. No school. Good.

Because I’m still so tired…

Detransforming doesn’t just take a lot out of Tikki. When I’m Tentochu, it’s like she and I are one. I can feel her joy, her worry, her frustration, and sadness. And she can feel my curiosity, my confusion, my awe, and my nerves. I can hear her more clearly in my head, and I can see her even. Like my reflection, or my shadow.

Maybe that’s why I transform into a girl when as Tentochu. Even though Tikki says she doesn’t have a gender, she prefers she/her as her pronouns. She identifies as female, so it only makes sense that I become one when transforming. Two souls fusing into one.

Then again, Tikki told me once that Kura Neko’s Kwami didn’t go by she/her pronouns, instead identifying as male. Plagg even sounds like a more masculine than a feminine name. So if Kura Neko doesn’t have to change genders when transforming, I’m confused. Is she really a girl? Or does Plagg not have control over that part of Miraculous magic, and Kura Neko is just forced into a body she (he, they, I’m not sure what to use!) is not familiar with? Can the person who gave us our Miraculouses answer these questions? 

Oh who am I kidding, we don’t even know who gave us our Miraculouses! It’s still a mystery months after the fact. I’m trying to gather as many clues as I can, but...let’s just say there’s not a lot of books out there on Miraculouses, Kwamis, and legacies.

I’m on my own for now. At least I have Kura Neko and Tikki.

Wait, Sunday. Right! Ugh, I’m thinking too much. My brain needs a break.

* * *

It’s Sunday, so no school.

Hina and Kirigiri promised to take me out for ice cream after school tomorrow. I hope I didn’t get pulled away by an Akuma before that; I’ve been craving triple mint chocolate chips for weeks now.

Oh well, time to get up.

“Good morning!” I smiled as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, Tikki nuzzling into my cheek with a giggle.

“Good morning, Tikki. Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful! Thank you, Makoto-chan.” She said, clapping her stubby hands together. “Your mom and dad are out, and Komaru-chan’s still in bed.”

“Yeah, she takes a long time to wake up on Sundays.” I nodded and dragged myself, literally, out of bed. A loud yawn made my ears pop, and my shirt had ridden up at some point during the night. “Me too usually, but I was thinking a lot last night.”

“So you didn’t sleep?” Tikki looked worried now. I waved her concern away with a tired smile.

“I did sleep, just didn’t dream. It was like I was thinking and sleeping at the same time.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Tikki, do you really not know who gave you to me?” I asked, being as casual and gentle as I could. My adorable Kwami sighed, crossing her arms and looking away.

“I do know who gave me to you, Makoto-chan. But the time’s not right to tell you that yet, I’m sorry…”

Same answer every time. I know Tikki trusts and cares about me, but I wish I could get a hint. Just a tiny one to figure out what role Kura Neko and I really play in this. Still, it was way too early in the morning to have a fight. I need breakfast.

“That’s okay, Tikki. I’m sure you have a good reason, I can wait really. I’m sorry; I know me asking over and over can get annoying.”

“It’s annoying not telling you the whole truth…”

“One day you will?” I asked hopefully, holding out a finger. Tikki smiled and her stubby hand met the tip of my finger in our secret high-five.

“I will, Makoto. I promise.” She dropped the honorific. So I know she was telling the truth.

“Want some pancakes for breakfast? I want something with lots of sugar today!”

“You already eat a lot of sugar!”

“So do you! Come on, pancakes on me. Now!”

* * *

“How are you feeling, Kitten?” Plagg’s gentle purr woke me up from a dreamless slumber, his emerald green eyes on my face.

Despite the soreness I still felt in my wrists and toes, I smiled. “I’m alive, haha so there’s that.”

“Yeah, you’re good.” He rolled his eyes before laying down on my forehead, letting out a yawn. “It’s too early.”

“Then why did you wake me up, Plagg?”

“Because making sure you’re okay sometimes outweighs my sleepy times.” He grumbled this as if it was my fault.

Still, despite thinking he was wasting time worrying about me deep down I did appreciate it. Ever since meeting Plagg, this house wasn’t as empty and cold as before. There’s that.

“Are you hungry?”

“...”

“Do you want some cheese?”

“...”

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate, too.”

“Please?” He asked, even though I was going to anyway. I rolled out of bed and pulled on my long green jacket. It’s Sunday, so no school. I can wear my usual over the typical day in, day out uniform of Hope’s Peak Academy.

“Sure, let’s go. I’ll make myself a bagel while I’m at it.” Once he was safely on my shoulder did we begin our trek down the stairs. He was there to make sure I didn’t trip and bodyslam the door on my way down. I let out a loud yawn, my vision a little hazy but luckily I made it to the bottom of the stairs in one piece. “I got some Camembert earlier this week.”

“Yay, Kitten you rock.” Plagg kicked his tiny feet up in glee, rubbing his eyes. “And it’s Sunday! No school, we can do whatever we want!”

“Until there’s an Akuma attack,” I pointed out, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. I dug around until I pulled out a large wheel of white cheese in a ziplock bag. I had to cut into the wheel though, oh well. Plagg’s watching me, so I won’t have a slip up with the knife. Again. “Then we have to be there for my Lady Luck.”

“You and your luck obsession,” Plagg whined, eyes on my hands as I put aside a huge slice and quickly rinsed the knife off before going back to the fridge for the milk carton. “But hey, you did get lucky last night! You have her headphones. She gave you her headphones, Kitten.”

“I don’t think this makes it easier to narrow her identity down though,” I argued, the weight of said headphones present against my neck. I fell asleep with them last night; I couldn’t help but want to know if her scent would cling just as well to a piece of technology as it would to clothes. “These are soundproof but from a generic brand. They’re well taken care of, but nothing that tells me her real name. No initials on the inside, or stickers.”

“Didn’t she say that she bought them before becoming Tentochu? Did you see anyone at school with a pair like this before you became Kura Neko?”

“I didn’t really bother to look at any of the girls at school before Kura Neko.” I pointed out. Plagg knew where my eyes were drawn to at Hope’s Peak Academy.

“Well, did you ever see him with a pair like this one before?”

“I don’t follow,” I admitted with a frown, squirting copious amounts of chocolate syrup into the plastic cup in front of me. Plagg sat on the rim of the cup, whiskers twitching.

“You know how when you transform into Kura Neko, you become a girl? Well, what if it’s that the way for Tentochu too? What if she’s actually a he?”

I went still as I let Plagg’s comments sink in, hands as pale as my kitchen countertop.

“So it’s not just me affected that way by Miraculous magic? Tentochuichi is too?”

“I mean, maybe? I don’t know, I only know how my Miraculous works, and I gotta say you’re the first holder to swap genders when transforming and detransforming. I’ve had other male holders and no, nothing like this.” Plagg stuck one stubby hand into the milk to taste test. “More, please.”

“Has the Tentochu Miraculous been with male holders before too?”

“Nah, usually it’s a female holder that possesses the Tentochu Miraculous so I don’t know what’s going on. If Tentochu is really a guy, he’s the first one to possess it.”

“I guess that makes sense. Women being of creation: able to carry another living being inside them, help them grow and mature. Perhaps the qualities needed to possess it, whoever chose us as Tentochu and Kura Neko, they saw them in Tentochuichi regardless of gender.” I leaned against the counter as I mixed the extra chocolate syrup and milk together with a spoon.

“Could be, yeah.” Plagg nodded around round cheeks. “First time for everything, you know?”

“Plagg, will I ever know who gave me the Neko Miraculous? Or are you going to keep it a secret for the rest of your life?” I glanced over at the little creature with slightly narrowed eyes.

He swallowed what was in his mouth before answering, sending cheese crumbs everywhere as he shook his head. “That’s top-secret right now, Kitten. I have to wait until it’s the right time, when that is I don’t know.”

“But you do know who gave me the Neko Miraculous, who gave me you.”

“Yep.”

“And you know why they did it.”

“Yep.”

“And they gave Tentochuichi their Miraculous, meaning they know who she is. Who she really is.”

“Yep.”

“But you don’t.”

“What is this, twenty questions? No, I don’t know because I wasn’t there when they gave it to her. I just know that the only Miraculous out there apart from Tentochu’s is Madamu Ga’s. And no, I don’t know how she got a hold of one herself either. They’re not just given away like candy.”

I sighed. “You’re grumpy, do you want an hour on the Switch after breakfast?”

“Only an hour?!”

“I mean, yeah? You said you were tired.”

“What are you going to do today?”

“Read.”

Plagg made a face. I smiled and picked up the cup, tipping it just enough so that he could put his mouth on the rim and start drinking. “How about an hour on the Switch, an hour and a half, and then I’ll read you whatever you want?”

“Only if we go one-on-one!”

“You like beating me up don’t you?”

“Please?”

“Sure.”

“Yes!”

* * *

I made Tikki and me a huge stack of blueberry pancakes; I left Komaru’s plateful in the microwave so they stayed fresh, Tikki giggling with glee by my ear. The trek back to my room was short-lived, and it wasn’t long before both of us were propped up by my pillows, eyes glued to my laptop screen as we got caught up on _Moriarty, The Patriot_. It was one of Tikki’s favorite shows, and hey pancakes. I was happy.

It doesn’t take a lot to make me happy.

“Sherlock or Moriarty?” I asked Tikki just for shits and giggles, wiping some syrup off her chin.

“Moriarty, always.”

“Great minds think alike.”

* * *

“Wait, so it’s a demon? And these guys are magicians?” Plagg asked me, eyes wide. I chuckled.

“I told you this wasn’t the typical fairy tale,” I said, pecking the top of his head before moving on to the next page.

A breakfast of bagels, Camembert, and chocolate milk later and the day found Plagg and I curled up under the comforter reading one of my latest spoils from the library. It was something I had picked up at random, just curious, and thirsting for some entertainment. Apparently, it was the first book in a series of three, and while aimed at children was kind of fun. The narrator was a three-thousand-year-old demon (or five-thousand?) carrying out the revenge-driven whims of a child pretending to be a trained magician. It was a little slow at the start, even with the narrator’s witty tongue, but it’s gotten better.

So much better in fact that Plagg abandoned his Switch twenty minutes into his next match just to listen to me read. Heh, kind of cute for someone who gets bored just sitting in during my classes.

“Oh, oh, oh!! It’s like Miraculouses!”

“Really? How so?”

“There are magical potions we Kwamis can take that give us special powers. What are those potions? I...don’t remember, but I know they exist! They’re like the scrying glass in this book.”

“Oh, hmm so what do they do?”

“Give us different types of elemental powers like fire and ice,” Plagg explained, turning the page for me. He was a fast reader when he wanted to be. “I think with one of them we can fly too.”

“Just you or when I’m transformed?”

“Transformed, so if you ever figure that potion out,” the little creature smiles cheekily at me, whiskers twitching. “Be ready to take high to the skies, Kitten.”

“I think I’ll stay close to the ground,” I quickly shut down that idea, an unpleasant twist making my stomach hurt. “But if my Lady Luck needs me to, I’ll figure out a way.”

“Sure, sure. Do you have the others in this trilogy?”

I chuckled, “No, but I can get them at school tomorrow. Promise.”

“Thanks, Kitten.”

* * *

“Hey, Plagg? Can I transform?”

“Hmm? But Tentochu says you can take a day off, Kitten. You’re still very tired from Poppukuin.”

“It’s not to patrol.” I clarified, smiling shyly. A set of emerald green eyes narrowed in confusion for a few minutes, before a fondly annoyed snicker left the tiny, floating body.

“Oh Romeo, you got it bad! Fine, fine. But only for half an hour, tops.”

“Thanks! Plagg, Claws out!”

* * *

Would Hajime and Chiaki call this stalking? Would they call this abuse of power, if they knew I was Kura Neko?

Perhaps, they are usually very on-point voices of reason. And this was a breach of trust of a civilian…

But it’s my Hope, my Makoto. I can’t always admire him due to being in different classes, different years on top of that, and opportunities to do so outside of school are strictly limited. Mostly due to me being this disgusting, sick, twisted piece of trash that doesn’t deserve to be in the same room as Naegi Makoto, but that’s beside the fact.

This is my chance to see him outside school, to see more of his beautiful and pure charm.

I was happy to find out there was a large tree outside the Naegi household. So large that I could peer into Makoto’s bedroom and the living room downstairs with no issue. The leaves were as thick as the branches and dipped in navy blue thanks to the clear, cool night, providing perfect camouflage. Even my eyes, golden as Kura Neko, don’t stand out against the foliage.

My luck is the stuff of legend!!

“He’s dotting on his sister,” I said with a soft sigh, folding my hands under my chin.

It seems like Makoto’s parents work a lot, as he and his little sister Komaru were the only ones home. They were having dinner in the living room, chatting animatedly while watching some video game playthrough on the T.V. It was thanks to the HDMI cord that this was possible, it was shiny and long and green and plugged into Makoto’s old but still reliable laptop. Between bites of Takoyaki and Yakitori, minus the beer, the siblings were all smiles and theories; I couldn’t tell what the game they were watching was about, but it seems the commentator hit a perfect balance of bone dry humor and sincere curiosity, as the two were so engrossed.

Makoto looked so adorable with his cheeks puffed out between bites, how he did his best not to talk with his mouth full only to do so when Komaru pointed something out. She talked with her mouth full too, and luckily had a pillow in her lap as she was...sitting in a skirt. Komaru was sitting cross-legged in a skirt.

I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to do that. I’ve only been a female, well part-time female, for about five months now but I knew that even before my Miraculous. Maybe it was just a habit and she didn’t notice? I hope she didn’t do that at school; my stomach churns just thinking of a Teruteru-esque boy or girl trying something with Makoto’s little sister.

Komaru wasn’t as interesting as her brother, if I’m honest I barely paid attention to her the times she walked home with Makoto after school, but I do appreciate her. She was sweet, kind of annoying but bubbly, and always there for her big brother. And with her present, Makoto wasn’t home alone. That was another pro in her favor.

I know that Makoto comes from a loving home. It was clear by the kindness in his eyes, in his smile, and general nature. Even if his parents are always working, they were kind. They were sweet and hard-working, decent people which can’t be said for everyone else in the world. Komaru was a good person, sweet and naive like her brother. They were good people, they were kind people.

One of them was my Hope. One of them was one of the most radiant and purest beings I’ve ever met, and I couldn’t be luckier. To fall in love with such a treasure? This world starves to devour hope and replace it with despair. This world wants nothing more than to destroy hope and poison everyone with madness.

I couldn’t allow that to happen to Makoto. No, no, no. No! He had to stay hopeful, pure, and kind. He couldn’t be corrupted by the likes of this sick, rotting world.

That’s why I was so worried about him during Maizono’s Akumatization. No doubt seeing a friend like that would have broken his heart, and while I knew that from that misery and despair only the brightest source of hope would emerge...it did seem unfair to level that against him when Makoto didn’t own a Miraculous. He needed the tools and at the moment he didn’t have them. No doubt he will find them, he was incredible like that, but it’s not the right time.

This is why I questioned Tentochuichi if she had saved him. If she had been the saving grace to his bout of confusion and concern during that chaotic moment in time. Tentochuichi, my Lady Luck, she has never let me down before. Makoto was still alive, still breathing, and had not fallen to Maizono’s Akumatized treachery.

She was amazing, glorious, wonderful...sometimes it’s hard to tell if my love for Makoto and Tentochuichi was the same or different, as I adored the hope I saw in both of them. They were so similar in that regard, other than their beauty and humble air.

...No, they are different. As much as I adore Tentochuichi, she isn’t the holder of my heart. She didn’t invade my dreams with her flushed cheeks and giddy giggle. She didn’t possess my thoughts multiple times throughout the day, leaving me wanting more when being so close yet so far. She was my partner, one of my closest friends apart from Hajime, and someone I was so lucky to meet.

But Makoto is the love of my life. The most precious thing I have to my name. I have to ensure his hope never dies, that it remains vibrant and alluring and warm and comforting. I want it to flourish, consume everything in its path, and bathe the world in light. I have to ensure this world is good enough for him, worthy enough to house him.

And to do that, I have to defeat Madamu Ga. I have to find out who she is once and for all and destroy her with Tentochuichi at my side. I have to take her Miraculous and banish her to whatever dark, dank hole I can find and enjoy as she turns brittle, gray, and dies like a maggot starved for days.

Yes, that’s what I have to do. And I will. For Makoto.

My Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I don't own the Miraculous Ladybug property. I do not own the Dangan Ronpa series/property either. This is just a little experiment using these two fandoms as guinea pigs. I love writing with complex, interesting characters, as it gives me more and more practice and comfort with writing in general, but that's all. I do not own any of the properties used.~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Terrible Secrets and Reveals.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Trigger warning: IMPLIED sexual trauma/sexual contact without consent. Nothing very graphic, but I felt it was necessary to include nonetheless.~

I hate Akumas. I despise them with every fiber of my being. That is to be expected, considering that as one of the heroes of Bunkyo, Tokyo Akuma causes trouble for so many people all because a madwoman likes to see so much mindless despair and destruction simply because it was what she desired.

Akumas are disgusting, vile and disturbing. And yes, I’m saying this about Akumas. Being who I am, the irony isn’t lost on me.

But right now, Akumas are the worst thing I’ve ever had to experience. Akumas heighten the negative emotions of a person, to the point in which they can manifest as violent, dangerous Miraculous-like abilities. Greed. Lust. Sloth. Jealousy, all of those and many more were the basic ingredients for a volatile, unstable cocktail.

I hate Akumas. I despise them with every fiber of my being. But today, I hate them more than I’ve ever hated anything or anyone.

Because this time, the Akuma had targeted one Hanamura Teruteru (Of course, of course this would happen with my luck!) for this “wonderful” occasion. And if I haven’t made my feelings towards Teruteru clear enough, I don’t like him. Hate would be too strong of a word; I tolerate him and he is a fantastic cook as clear from the samples he’s brought to class a few times before. I tolerate him, he’s in my class and I have no interest in developing our relationship past cordial classmates.

But right now, right now I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out and watch him drip pink.

Because of course the Akuma magnetized his lewd, perverted and inappropriate nature. Of course the Akuma heightened his “curiosity” about Tentochu, especially about the size of her breasts thus spurring him onward to use his abilities on her. To target her, to corner her and satisfy his desire.

...This was my fault, all my fault. I had insisted that Tentochu make an appearance at Hope’s Peak Academy when said academy had arranged a sort of thank you event in her honor, with students coming up to a microphone and reading off the gratitude they’ve expressed on a page. A little festival of sorts is being held, organized by the students to further show that they were so thankful their city had such a selfless, kind hero to call upon in times of need.

Tentochu had to snap her fingers a few times in my face to remind me that the tiny speeches of gratitude were for me as well, that just as many students made treats and dolls in my image as they did her and that the cakes Teruteru had made for the festival had both ladybugs and green kitty paws edibles on the top.

She really does want me to believe I’m truly a hero, worthy enough to possess this power, this power a mysterious being bestowed upon us. Tentochu...my Tentochuichi, she believes me when I will never do anything to deserve that faith, that trust.

It was my fault, all of this happening. I put Tentochu in danger. It’s because of me. And if I don’t find a way to calm down and assess this with a clear head, I could run the risk of being Akumatized myself.

And that leaves Tentochu alone. With no one to look out for her.

No. No...no!

* * *

“Let her go. Now!” I snarled, my eyes narrowed down to slits. My stance was unshakable, stiff and cool like stone. But in my heart, in my heart...despair was welling within me, a poison burning the inside of my throat and threatening to choke me in the end.

I gripped my bo-staff tightly with both hands, a growl leaving me when Teruteru merely laughed.

“Let her go? How can I? She’s the main course!! Everyone’s just dying to have a taste of her,” He cooed, humming drunkenly as he reached past the bars of the cage and gently stroked her stomach.

He gently stroked her stomach. Her exposed stomach.

Tentochu…

“‘K…’Kura,” She called out to me, her cheeks red from shame and tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She had been stripped of her superhero attire, nothing but the mask remaining untouched. The Akumatized Teruteru had removed the ribbons in her hair, her messy brown locks wet with sweat. Her attire stripped off, and instead made to sport this skimpy, flimsy two-piece swimsuit. A gaudy, very revealing thing and seeing the torture on Tentochu’s face while wearing it made me see red.

She was hanging by her wrists, the metal cuffs digging into her fair skin. She was in a cage, her feet off the ground. She was trembling. She was cold, and she felt humiliated being held like this: a prized possession only made for Teruteru’s eyes and his eyes only. The only reason being shown off to me to strike me, to make me lose control.

Tentochu wasn’t one to show off her body like this. She claimed she was average, and she wasn’t that type of woman. I know that, and to see her choice, her freedom ripped from her hands made my blood boil.

“The Akuma...i-in his chef’s hat,” Tentochu choked out, only to whimper when the Akumatized Ultimate Cook teasingly pulled at the drawstrings of her bikini top.

“Now, now Tentochu-chan. Sharing my secrets like that? A lady doesn’t do that, it’s inappropriate.”

“Stop it!” I hissed, tail twitching angrily. “Let her go and fight us like a real man, you pig.”

“So unladylike yourself! Hold your tongue, fleabag.” The Akumatized Teruteru snarled, taking his hand back. Tentochu let out a heavy sigh, toes curling to get warm. “I’m not having such a filth-ridden street urchin in my kitchen. You need a good fix, that is what you need, then you’ll know your place!”

He clapped his hands, his lips in a cruel smirk. Soldiers equipped with kitchen knives, forks with teeth sharpened to daggers and nails dipped in arsenic emerged from a cloud of purple and pink smoke, their eyes glowing and drool dripping down their chins. Some had female bodies, other males in aprons that barely left anything to the imagination, stomachs empty and craving flesh.

“Hang in there, Tentochu!”

“Kura Neko!”

* * *

I squirmed and wiggled, screaming when I saw Kura Neko get hit in the head or kicked in the stomach.

I hated this, I hated this! I haven’t felt so powerless before. I still had my Miraculous, Madamu Ga didn’t just want it but Kura Neko’s too, but the Akumatized Teruteru had taken my Lucky Charm. I felt so naked, so gross. He hasn’t done anything yet but made me change, but I know it’s only a matter of time.

I know Terueteru wouldn’t hurt me...not if he was in control of his actions, of himself! He wouldn’t do this, he wouldn’t!

I have to get out of here, I can’t just hang here and let Kura Neko be the next victim.

“Come on, come on!” I hissed, swinging my legs back and forth. My heart was pounding like crazy in my chest, Tikki’s voice in my head.

**_“Makoto!”_ **

‘I’m not some helpless princess...I’m not some helpless princess!’

* * *

I blocked my Akumatized classmate’s butcher knife yet again. This was infuriating. No matter how many ghost cronies I took down, two or three would just spring to life in their place. The blasted butterfly was in his stupid hat, but I can’t get close!

And I was taking damage, fast. I didn’t really have a limit on my Cataclysms, but they took a lot of energy on my and Plagg’s part to maintain. One Cataclysm would be enough to destroy the cage Tentochu was in, but I couldn’t get close enough with this irritating, egotistical, disgusting walking abomination insisting on keeping Tentochu as his Ultimate Prize.

Keep her. Like she was property, like she belonged to anyone. Like she was a meal for him to…

No. NO. Never!

“That’s it!” I roared, pulling back and swinging my bo-staff, hard. I didn’t hit the Akumatized Teruteru, but I did catch him off guard. One of his cronies crashed into him, sending him flying across the room from the impact. The pink and purple smoke drifted towards the ceiling, another one “dead”. Good, one less of a pain in the ass…

* * *

Tentochu gasped when she soon felt the chains around her wrists being pulled up through the bars of the cages. Her wrists were throbbing, close to being rubbed raw from all her squirming. “W-what?”

“Hold still, will you? And I hope you have decent balance, or else you’ll be more of an embarrassment coming down.”

...Byakuya?

Byakuya?!

I looked up, my heart falling down into my stomach. A pair of icy blue eyes were glaring back at me, a makeshift lock pick between his lips. Once he had a firm grasp on one of the cuffs he got right to work, smirking when he heard a clicking sound. My wrist was finally freed, my lips pulling up into a relieved smile. He worked quickly, that’s for sure!

But what was he doing here?! He was supposed to be safe, with everyone else. This is the fourth attack on Hope’s Peak Academy in a month. A month! What was Madamu Ga’s plan, what did she have against the school?

I was finally released, but instead of having to catch myself going down Byakuya pulled me up through the now unlocked gate at the top. He was careful but fast, wincing when he saw the state I was in. “You’re a mess, he took a lot of enjoyment stripping you of your dignity.”

“Y-you need to get out of here, Byakuya! Please, you can get hurt!” He scoffed, taking his jacket and pulling it over my shoulders.

“Don’t be stupid, Naegi. You need a diversion to get close to the Akuma, and your partner is barely holding on. This was necessary.”

...Naegi. He called me Naegi!

B-Byakuya...he knows?!

“You really think your secret identity is so secret?” He whispered, his tone sharp but eyes warmer, a degree warmer, than they were before. “Please, putting two and two together is child’s play. The idiotic masses might hurt themselves doing a bit of critical thinking, but I don’t. Now let’s get off this wretched cage.”

I gasped as Byakuya lifted me with ease, “N-no, wait!”

He took a leap of faith, literally, and with everything that’s happened today I couldn’t keep the sobs in.

* * *

...Togami Byakuya?

It was stupid of me to freeze like I did. To drop my guard, let my eyes widen and blood, once boiling with immense heat, go ice cold. As if someone forced me to down a bucket of ice cubes.

Togami Byakuya, Ultimate Affluent Progeny, was carrying Tentochu as he took a leap of faith off the top of the cage. He landed with a grace only possible to someone with impressive athletic ability, not breaking a sweat and emerging proudly from his predator-like crouch. His pressed and proper suit jacket was off, covering up Tentochu in rolls and folds of very expensive fabric. She looked even tinier in his arms, hair a mess and face blotchy and red.

She clung to him like a lifeline, shaking against him even once he set her down. He scowled and shoved a pair of sneakers into her hands, berating and instructing her at the same time.

Did he...was Tentochu involved with Togami? Did he know who she was under the mask, and so stayed behind once everyone was evacuated to come rescue her?

...He was looking at her so intensely, hands resting on her shoulders once she finished putting on the sneakers. Her garnet eyes stared up at him, nodding in time with what he said and biting her lower lip.

Was Togami a friend? A friend that she trusted with her true self? A-and why was she looking at him like that?

“Stupid fleabag!” Reality came crashing down on me. I was lifted off the ground by my bo-staff, one of the ghost cronies cackling madly before spinning wildly in place.

“‘KURA!” My head wasn’t in the clear, and my stomach churned. My cheeks went green, and I couldn’t hold on much longer. My fingers loosened on my end, before I was flying and flying out of control. “‘KURA!”

* * *

“‘KURA!” I screamed, breaking into a run. I opened my arms and caught her just in time. The impact of our bodies hit me harder than I anticipated though, and I was knocked off my feet. We tumbled, rolled and collided with the nearest wall, pain riding every nerve ending to oblivion. Byakuya’s jacket felt like fire against my flesh, and my knees wet and pink with blood.

Still, I swallowed back the cries and rolled onto my side. “K-Kura Neko?!” I sat up and placed a hand behind her head. Pink was lining her teeth and her eyes were hazy. “No, no, no! No, please stay awake! Please…” I snapped my head upwards, “Togami, stay with her!”

“You can’t seriously think you can handle this Akuma alone!”

“I have no choice!! I won’t let TeruTeru hurt Kura Neko again. Stay with her,” I hissed, shoulders shaking. The blond matched my hiss with a snarl of his own, before he was lifting my rapidly losing conscious partner into his arms. “Get out of here, take her as far away as you can.”

“N-no, Tentochu-” Kura Neko caught my wrist, shaking her head. I winced but stood firm, smiling shakily.

“You’re hurt, and you’ve been fighting this whole time to save me. I need to finish the job, Kura Neko. I can do this.”

“I f-failed, I...I’m a terrible partner.”

“Not. The. Time.” I said through gritted teeth, taking her hand in mine and pressing it against my cheek. I kissed her gloved palm, closing my eyes as I breathed out, “This isn’t the end. You’ll see me again real soon. It’ll be okay, ‘Kura.”

“T-Tentochu…!” Byakuya nodded once and started sprinting, easily subduing every attempt Kura Neko pulled to break free and stay with me. I kept my smile firmly in place as I watched them go, waving weakly until they turned a corner and I couldn’t see or hear them anymore.

“Was that wise, my little five-stars? Now you’re all alone.” I heard his voice coo, a shiver going down my spine. I balled one of my hands into a fist, turning slowly. One of the ghost cronies tossed Kura Neko’s bo-staff at my feet, snorting about giving “Master’s cutie girlfriend a ‘fair’ shot in this”.

...Cutie girlfriend?

“I’m never alone,” I argued, stepping on one end of the bo-staff. It flipped and I caught it easily, brandishing it like a long sword. I wiped away the sweat, blood and tears and braced myself. “Just because she’s not here doesn’t mean I’m alone. You’re going to pay for hurting her.”

“So selfless as always, even when it comes to the street scum fleabag.”

“She’s not street scum. She’s not a fleabag,” I hissed, stomach tight. “Teruteru...I’m sorry about this, but no Akuma gets away with hurting my partner.”

“Don’t tell me you care about her!!”

“I love her,” I spat out, taking a step forward. “I love Kura Neko, and no one gets away with hurting the ones I love. You wanted a pretty prize? Then come. Get. it!”

* * *

I had to watch on one of the screens Tentochu fighting against the Akumatized Teruteru and his ghost cronies. She had buttoned two of the buttons of Togami’s jacket so cover herself up more, to feel comfortable and once again in control. Gripping my bo-staff tightly in both hands, Tentochu didn’t topple over when one ghost crone tried to body slam her into the floor. She pushed back and nailed a kick to the monster’s face, sending him flying and exploding into a ball of smoke upon impact with the nearest wall. Murmurs and whispers flew around me as the other students of Hope’s Peak Academy commentated on the sight before them.

“Tentochu’s fighting on her own!!”

“She got Togami to take Kura Neko away because she’s hurt!!   
  


“T-that whore!! She’s wearing Master’s j-jacket!” That was Toko, as she always showed immense dislike, and that is putting it mildly, when it came to another person being close to Byakuya. The blond glowered in her direction, that mere action causing her to squeak and go quiet. For now.

“Do you think she can do this? She’s hurt too, hanging from that cage!!”

“We have to believe she can, she has to.”

“Tentochuichi,” I gritted my teeth, tears welling up in my eyes. “You shouldn’t have listened to her,” Byakuya didn’t have to look at me to know I was speaking to him. “I can handle myself, and I should be fighting by her side!!”

“She told me to.”

“And since when does Togami Byakuya take orders from anyone?”

“You want her to die?” Byakuya’s tone was biting. If it had been a knife, my wrists would be pouring pink. “She would be distracted the entire time, worrying over you. I don’t know the depth of your relationship but you mean very much to her. Tentochu would do anything and everything possible to protect her partner; even if you think you’re not heavily injured, you suffered a strike to the head. Multiple strikes to the head. You met a wall at a speed that would kill a normal person. You would have been nothing but a pile of flesh and bone without your powers. You’re incapacitated right now, Tentochu as a reasonable leader made the decision she believed was right. She chose to take on the enemy herself, because if she falls then at least we still have you.”

“I-I can’t fix the damage the Akumas cause!! I can’t reverse the effects-”

“You don’t know that for sure, and even if that’s true that doesn’t mean we’re completely defenseless.” Byakuya found holes in my arguments and exploited them to the fullest, his stance firm. “She treats you as an equal but let’s be honest, she’s the leader. She has to make the tough decisions no matter what that entails. If taking you out of the fight was the right decision to make, she did it and you have to accept it. You have to accept her orders as law.”

I wanted him to shut the hell up. I didn’t want him to be right, though deep down I knew he was. As much as Tentochu saw us as equals, we weren’t. She was the leader, the charge behind this desire to inspire hope and change. I had to accept that.

She’s not a princess, and she isn’t this twisted version of Teruteru’s “cutie girlfriend” either.

There are times in which I didn’t want to back down. This was one of those times, but I had no choice but to concede.

I...I had to.

* * *

Watching this was the most stressful experience of my life.

Despite the odds, my Tentochuichi survived. She was shaky on her legs, and she had to grip Byakuya’s jacket more tightly around her since an underhanded ruse from one of the ghost cronies resulted in her losing that skimpy, ghastly bikini top. Despite that, she stood unmovable, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“L-Lucky Charm,” It was a whisper amplified to the fullest volume possible by the monitors, a cluster of tentochus escaping the tiny, yoyo-like contraption. She watched them with foggy garnet eyes, following their every twist and turn as soon the skies went from bloody red to their natural, soft blue. The ghost cronies vanished in clouds of smoke, and Teruteru collapsed to his knees.

The other students around me cheered, though Hajime’s gaze was on me. “Go,” he said softly, his expression unfathomable. When I eyed him warily, he nodded once. “I’ll keep Byakuya here, she...she needs you, Kura Neko.”

She didn’t, you fucking idiot...but I want her to need me, I want to be there.

...

Forgive me, Hajime. I was wrong to scold you like that, even in my head. You’re right, as usual. And you’re doing it out of the kindness of your heart.

My eyes left him and my feet were moving on their own accord. Byakuya exclaimed his opposition but Hajime kept his word, stepping in front of him to make it a clean break on my behalf. Heart racing, I ran to my Lady Luck. I ran to her like someone would seeing the ocean for the first time, or the sunset. Desperately, completely, madly.

Madly.

* * *

“Tentochu!” I suppressed a shiver at hearing Kura Neko calling out my name. Everything sounded so loud to me now, like cotton finally being pulled out of my ears. My vision felt so sharp and clear all of a sudden, as if someone had taken off the blindfold.

But nothing has really changed, or am I just not seeing it? I feel different, strange but everything I did normally to purify the Akuma...it was all the same.

So why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so lost yet so confident at the same time?

I...I need to rest. I’m so tired.

“‘Kura…” I smiled as best as I could, and took a step forward. That’s when my legs finally gave in; I gasped as suddenly they buckled under me and promised me pain from further scraped knees. Even though that’s the least of my worries, isn’t it?

“I got you, I got you,” My face pressed against the thick swell of Kura Neko’s breasts as she held me close. My tears came back and at full force, as the reality of what happened started to crash down on me. “It’s okay, it’s passed now. It’s alright.”

I nodded my head, but I still couldn’t breathe. I wanted Kura Neko to believe that...that Teruteru in his Akumatized state didn’t hurt me. I had to get her to believe that, no matter what.

The hurt will stop, eventually.

“Kura Neko...please, please stay with me?” I mumbled, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. ‘Please stay,’ I thought weakly, ‘Don’t leave me.’

“I will be with you until the very end, Tentochu. No matter what, I will do my best to always be by your side.”

‘I love you, so much Kura Neko…’ My sobs finally broke free. I felt Kura Neko tighten her grip around me, one hand to the back of my head. I’m pretty sure she was doing her best to keep the other students, who no doubt have come up to get a better look at us, from seeing me in such a mess. Her warmth was scarce but better than none.

And I had something to tell her. Something very important, and I think very scary.

About the Miraculouses, and what I saw…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A new hero answers the call...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Introducing a love triangle, I'm looking forward to it...~

It’s been almost three weeks since the city has seen me in action.

It’s not that I didn’t want to be Tentochu anymore. I still do, with all my heart but what happened with Teruteru...it’s still fresh.

I felt horrible, horrible for abandoning Kura Neko like this. I couldn’t tell her, because well I didn’t know who she was under the mask. If she was still a she, if she was a really a he, and even then I don’t think I’ve seen anyone who looked like her as a guy. I’m so confused and scared and I just...I can’t face her after she had to see me like that.

So I stayed away. I ignored the Akumas that followed, swallowed completely by the terror and the flashbacks of my assault.

I lied to Kura Neko. Something did happen with TeruTeru, something that I didn’t want to confess to because I was afraid of two possible outcomes: Kura Neko ends up disgusted with me and never wants to see me again, or Kura Neko loses her temper and decides to go after Teruteru despite him being free of the Akuma’s influence.

I wanted to avoid those two outcomes, I needed to.

So I stayed away. I stayed away as Miraculous Tentochu. I decided to stay away, despite...despite Tikki’s protests and my own frustrations.

I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Kura Neko…

* * *

An Akuma was causing trouble at Hope’s Peak Academy. Another attack.

“And the one day I actually leave my Miraculous at home, damn it. I’m so sorry, Tikki,” I hissed, flinching when yet another explosion rocked the massive Hope’s Peak Academy gym. The screams were becoming hard to ignore, the tears building in the corners of my eyes.

I’m so fucking stupid…!

“I’m going to get help,” I whispered to Byakuya, who was (thankfully) the closest to me.

“And how do you propose to do that? You’re without your Miraculous, and I highly doubt you know the identity of Kura Neko.” He scoffed, sounding both concerned and disinterested at the same time. “I can cause a distraction for you to slip away, but then what will you do?”

“Something, just cover me okay?” I grumbled, but soon smiled when he rolled his eyes.

“Always, don’t I?” He said back, before grabbing one of the tennis rackets scattered across the floor. I bolted just as Byakuya sent three tennis balls flying like truth bullets, wincing as someone shrieked at the sudden offense on the students’ behalf.

I need to find Kura Neko. How I don’t know how or what, but I have to do something!

“Kura Neko!” I shouted, ducking when a chunk of the floor was ripped apart from the rest and nearly clipping my ahoge. “Kura Neko!”

“Where is Tentochu?! Bring her to me! Now!!”

‘He’ll destroy the school if this keeps up! Oh Kura Neko, where are you?!’

“AHHHH!” A scream ripped itself free from my lips as a whole door was sent flying in my direction, my body nearly colliding with it. I pushed hard off the heels of my shoes but it wasn’t enough. I was going to crash through the glass! “AHHHH!”

“Gotcha!”

Suddenly it was like...it was like time was going backward. For a full fifteen seconds, everything reversed: the door’s window wasn’t shattered to pieces, the door not sending deadly wooden splinters everywhere either. I was walking backward and not under my own autonomy; as I looked over my shoulder, a head of teal-colored hair darted past me. “W-what?”

“I gotcha, Naegi-kun.” Suddenly I felt an arm under my knees, another supporting my lower back. On instinct, I threw my arms around my savior’s neck, my head meeting the...the swell of a breast.

My savior was a girl. A superpowered girl, but it wasn’t Kura Neko. I would have noticed by her voice, and she didn’t have the power of time manipulation.

So who…?

I opened my eyes once I felt we weren’t moving, shaky but breathing. Alive. I opened my eyes and looked up, jaw slack and heart racing still high from the adrenaline.

A head of teal-tea green hair, somehow a perfect blend despite how opposite those two colors can be. A pair of wide, dazzling eyes that were teal-tea green, excellent swirls like ice cream scoops. A thin, heart-shaped face with light, very light caramel skin. Those eyes were framed by dark teal where the eyes peeked through, followed by a lighter shade. The mask had more unique details to it than mine or Kura Neko’s: shiny, yellow fangs and small, black slits at the sides of the bridge of her nose.

She was smiling, small and mysterious but friendly. She carried me like it was no problem, and it probably wasn’t.

My cheeks turned red as tomatoes as my face continued to press into her chest, but she didn’t seem to mind. “W-what…?”

“Are you alright?” Her voice was a tad deeper than I expected but still gentle. I blinked and gathered my wits, nodding slowly.

“H-hai...who are you?”

“Nice to meet you, Naegi Makoto. I am Viperia, and I’m here to look for Tentochu and Kura Neko.”

“Viperia?? So you hold-”

“A Miraculous, yes,” Viperia said with a tiny giggle, bursting out into a sprint to get me away from the potential (certain) danger zone. “It was a surprise gift but a lovely one nonetheless. I think I was given this to help Kura Neko find Tentochu, but she hasn’t made an appearance herself yet either. That’s bizarre...she could be trying to locate our dear ladybug.”

My heart skipped a beat at the sweet way this Viperia referred to me, just how easy it came to her…

Did I know her? I don’t think I’ve seen a girl with her hair color at Hope’s Peak before...was she really a girl too?

My head was swimming, and it wasn’t long before I passed out.

* * *

“Makoto!”

“He’s safe!!”

“But who’s the heroine?”

My eyes grew wide as I saw my Precious Hope being carried away to safety by a masked stranger. I’ve never seen this young woman before, and part of me was not very keen on seeing this more and more.

Who was she? How was she a holder of a Miraculous? Did Tentochuichi have something to do with this? Was she hurt, or away and so sent someone to act as a fellow hero in her stead?

No, no she wouldn’t do that to me would she? She wouldn’t leave without saying anything, without letting me know what happened to her.

No! No, she wouldn’t! This person had to be an imposter or a rogue Miraculous user! And right now, she was holding my Makoto!!

I won’t stand for this. I won’t.

“Plagg, get ready to transform.”

“Without Tentochu?!”

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

* * *

“Kura Neko!” I exclaimed, embarrassment gripping me like a vice and making me look away.

My feelings for her...and to be found like this in some strange girl’s arms. This wasn’t good.

“Kura Neko, there you are.” Viperia greeted with an easy smile, seeming to ignore the dark swirls in the other’s eyes. “Now if only Tentochu could appear as well-”

“Set him down, please.” Kura Neko demanded, gripping tightly her bo-staff.

Viperia blinked. “Oh right, of course. I almost forgot,” she chuckled and carefully set me down on my feet, placing her hands on my shoulders. “You should seek shelter now, Naegi-kun. Locate your friends and get as far away from Hope’s Peak as you can! The authorities should be on their way; they can’t do much against an Akuma, but they can offer every civilian protection.”

“Y-you...you have the power of time manipulation!”

“Hai, but only for seconds. It’s not much but it will have to do, Kura Neko and I can hold off Saihara-san until Tentochu comes! I know she will.”

“What, t-that’s an Akumatized Shuichi?!”

“You know him.” Kura Neko spoke up this time, our eyes locking as I nodded fiercely.

“Hai, S-Shuichi’s a friend of mine! Kirigiri’s mentoring him to be the next Ultimate Detective!” I was soon balling my hands into fists, tears stinging my eyes. “Shuichi is a very nice guy, he wouldn’t hurt anyone! He apologizes on the regular and gets nervous easily, Madamu Ga...ugh, she crossed the line! She’s crossed it so many times already, but Shuichi?!”

“You’re worried about him, we understand,” Viperia kindly interjected, drawing our eyes back to her. “We’ll do whatever we can to help him, Naegi-kun. I give you my word but you can’t stay here, it’s too dangerous.”

“But Shuichi!”

“He’s friends with Amami Rantaro, Naegi-kun. Among others; they’re just as concerned as you are,” Viperia’s voice was kind yet firm, giving my shoulders a light squeeze. I tried to pretend I didn’t feel a burst of adrenaline flood my veins at the comforting gesture. “They would want to help like you, which is admirable but not realistic. You’d be helping Shuichi by staying out of trouble, he’ll need his friends to welcome him back once this moment of despair is over and done with.”

“Despair...what Madamu Ga seems to get high off.”

“Ha, one way to put it yeah. Kura Neko and I will hold off the Akuma as best as we can until Tentochu arrives. Once she’s here, we can end this nightmare.”

Until Tentochu’s here.

But...why do I get the feeling that Viperia means until I’m here? Those eyes were piercing and searching the corners of my soul, even when I tried to deflect them. They were all seeing those eyes, haunting and mysterious yet beautiful and soothing.

Did...does she know I’m Tentochu?

H-how…?

“We’re wasting time,” I squeaked as suddenly I was ripped out of Viperia’s hold, Kura Neko putting her body between us. She looked over her shoulder at me, “Go, Naegi. Now.”

I winced at the stony edge in her voice, that serving enough for me to nod and back away. “O-okay! Just please be careful? Both of you.” I swallowed hard and turned on my heel, running as fast as my legs, my shaky jelly legs, could manage.

I had to head home. I need to talk to Tikki!

* * *

“I strongly encourage that you never touch him like that again.” I was pleased that my voice was rather steady despite the anger boiling under my skin. I turned to look at this Viperia persona, narrowing my eyes behind my mask. “Don’t you know it’s rude to be so touchy with a complete stranger? Hero or no hero.”

“Haha, I’m sorry if I seemed so intense back there,” Viperia replied, holding up her hands in the universal surrender pose. The lyre she had been holding in her left hand was now hanging securely from her left hip, in a way reminiscent of how Tentochu had her yo-yo on her left hip.

Copycat, and that’s coming from me.

“You were...in the heat of the moment,” I didn’t believe this but if Tentochuichi was here she’d say it was important to get along with each other if this superhero duo was developing into a trio.

Tentochu, Kura Neko and...Viperia.

“Kind of, I was worried about him. If he didn’t get away, who knows what tragedy we’d be dealing with?” Viperia continued, frowning. “You and Tentochu have done a great job keeping civilians from peril, let’s keep that up, shall we? Kura Neko, you have the power of Destruction.”

“And yours is of time manipulation.”

“That’s part of it. Intuition, my Kwami is named Sass.” Viperia explained, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. “The Ouroboros bracelet, that’s my Miraculous.”

“So there are more out there...and you weren’t sent by Tentochu herself.”

“No. She’s been missing from the action for weeks now; I was worried but there wasn’t anything I could do...until I found my Miraculous. It was left to me, in a tiny red box by my bedroom window. No letter, no other possible indication as to who left it behind but something inside told me to accept it.”

“And now you are Viperia...heh, I can’t tell who you really are, your Miraculous magic is too strong.” I decided to play this trick, to see if she’d slip up.

Viperia blinked, “Oh? Magic? I didn’t know that, but you could just be saying that to see if I’d accidentally reveal myself. But I have a feeling that even if I did, you wouldn’t recognize me. We haven’t crossed paths until now.”

“How can you be so sure? You know who Saihara is, no doubt you’re a friend.”

“You’re right, he’s one of my best friends. That doesn’t tell you much though, or does it?”

“...Do you know who I am?”

“I have my suspects, but I’m not planning on revealing my fellow heroes’ identities. We’d lose our Miraculouses if we did, isn’t that right?” Viperia’s smile was cool, collected. “I have no intention of doing that, if I have to give up my Miraculous at some point it will be to aid you and Tentochu. How that works we’ll have to see, but that’s that.”

“What do you want with Tentochu?”

“I want to be an ally to her and you, Kura Neko. As I said before, I don’t know how much longer I possess my Miraculous so I will put it to good use. I just want Tentochu back.”

“I don’t know why she stopped showing up!”

“I know you don’t, that’s what I’m trying to investigate. If something’s keeping her, we have to put a stop to it. Whatever that’s hurting her-”

“You think something’s hurting her? And she wouldn’t tell me?”

“Tentochu clearly is someone who values others’ safety and happiness over her own, surely it can’t be a crazy idea that she’d keep all her suffering to herself,” Viperia argued, hands on her hips. She looked distressed now. “Look, we can talk about this another time. We need to keep the Akuma distracted until Tentochu arrives! No more chasing the Akumas off day by day, we need to start purifying them again.”

I didn’t trust her. I didn’t know who she was under that mask and that made me see red. The despair brewing...it was delicious, tempting oh so tempting, and threatening to flood my veins with something sweeter than blood or adrenaline.

But if Tentochuichi isn’t here to defeat the despair, to replace it with hope and shine light upon the darkness then this isn’t worth keeping. We have to purify this Akuma, and Tentochuichi has to come back. She has to come back to me.

Please, please Tentochu come back to me. You can’t leave. I can’t lose you like I just almost lost Makoto.

Please…!

* * *

“B-but Makoto, the flashbacks!”

“I don’t have a choice, Tikki. I’ve been running away from this for too long...I took the easy way out, and that’s not what Miraculous Tentochu is about! She’s about facing her fears and defeating them, defeating despair with hope! I abandoned Kura Neko and I’ll never forgive myself. This is my chance, a small chance to make things right. And we’re not alone, we have a new hero on our side! Viperia!”

“Viperia…? You mean Sass is out there? He belongs to a new Miraculous owner??”

“You’ll get to see him, Tikki! Later. Right now, we have to go. Tikki, Spots on!”

* * *

“I can’t keep using Second Chance like this, Sass will tire out,” Viperia mumbled softly to herself, dodging another assault from what looked like a giant, animalistic robot. “Madamu Ga has stepped up her game...What did Shuichi call these? Monobeasts?”

“Right,” I responded, hissing when a tree was ripped from the earth and sent flying into a nearby building. The screams threatened to swallow me whole but I refused to crumble, I was waiting.

I was still waiting for her. Please, please come!

‘You have to, Tentochu. You are my partner, you can’t leave me. Ever, not like this!’ My thoughts were frantic, demanding. She wasn’t here and I was already rallying this against her.

Tentochu, I can’t lose her. I can’t do that. I refuse.

If this is what brings her back, regardless of the pain and joy it brings, it must be done!

And then, then we can talk about the Viperia situation. Because that must be discussed. I need to know what this means for Tentochu and myself. If we were still a duo...or we’ve become a trio.

I hope that’s not the case. God, I hope that’s not the case…!

“Miraculous Tentochu!”

“Look, she’s back!!”

“Our Miraculous Ladybug!!”

“And she’s got a new suit!!”

That last statement made me look up, my heart racing hard and fast in my chest.

She was wearing a new outfit. Instead of just all-red with black spots, it was re-invented. Normally I’d associate that with the likes of Akumas, radical costume changes, but no...this was her. This is my Tentochuichi.

Her suit was all-red with black spots, but instead of covering her legs, it was in the style of a leotard. A see-through black-spotted red skirt hugged her tiny waist, and her boots were ankle-length, red with splashes of black-like paint almost. Her mask matched, her yo-yo hung from around her waist heavy like a tire swing, and the ribbons holding her hair back in two low pigtails were tied into thick, intricate bows.

The most interesting addition was that her costume had a hood attached to it, pulled tightly over her head and shadowing most of her lovely features from view.

Was...was this her choice? Had my dear Lady Luck left and to signal her return had undergone a makeover? Or was this some new incognito look, as the other was a bit impractical? To be fair my outfit was impractical, as was Viperia’s as it enhanced her mediocre chest...but yes, yes all of our suits were impractical.

So this was an improvement. A change. But something in my Lady Luck’s eyes was different. They weren’t as open, as lively. She was smiling but it was a fake smile, practiced in front of the mirror.

She wasn’t smiling from the heart.

...My fears have been realized. Something has happened to her, and I don’t know what it is but I have to find out and fast.

* * *

I ran away as fast as my legs could carry me, ignoring the cheers and cries of concern from the others. I ignored Kura Neko as she called for me, wanting to know where I’ve been and what was wrong. I shook my head, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I can’t, I can’t tell her. I’ll look weak and pathetic in her eyes, and I can’t...I can’t!

I can’t have her hate me!

So I ran. I ran away, not caring at the moment that I was de-transforming as I was running away. I’ll explain to Byakuya when I can because no doubt he’ll ask but not right now. I just need to get away. I need to escape.

Too bad I couldn’t escape without crashing into someone.

The impact hurt don’t get me wrong, but I think the sense of guilt and grief crushing my chest like a deadweight lessened the blow. I stumbled backward on my heels, my hands flying every which way before they gripped firm, steady biceps. Hands, long-fingered and kind and warm, rested on my hips, steadying me even more; my teary eyes widened in surprise, my entire body shaking.

“Are you alright?” A voice, deep but not overly so, rich and soothing echoed in my ears while a pair of piercing green eyes, the color of tea leaves, took in my messy state. The boy was tall, way taller than me though most of the guys at Hope’s Peak are, with short slightly curly hair that matched his eyes, very fair, soft-looking skin, and some really pretty eyelashes. I don’t know a lot of guys that have eyelashes like that, only Shuichi comes to mind and even his eyelashes aren’t this pretty. “You’re crying, you’re upset. Is there anything I can do to help?” He was trying to comfort me, trying to get to the bottom of whatever was distressing me. A tiny yet radiant smile pulled at his lips, and the sight nearly blinded me.

Nearly. Instead, I just turned red as strawberries and hoped he couldn’t hear my heart running a marathon.

* * *

“H-hai, I’m alright…”

“You don’t seem like it though, you’re crying.”

“Akuma attacks just freak me out is all, I’m fine really.”

“If you’re sure.”

“W-who are you?” Makoto asked, biting his lower lip. I watched in agony as the tall, green-haired stranger’s smile returned and he gently brushed a ringed finger under my tiny brunette’s right eye, catching a tear before it fell.

Seeing Makoto turn pinker at the caress made my stomach twist itself into endless, painful knots.

“Right I didn’t introduce myself, sorry about that. I’m Amami, Amami Rantaro. And you’re Naegi Makoto, hai?”

“How did you know??” Makoto seemed taken aback as if shocked anyone would pay any attention to him.

That only broke my heart even more.

This Amami character chuckled, not letting go of Makoto and instead invading his personal space by continuing to wipe his eyes dry.

“I just have really good intuition.”

...And that’s, that’s when it hit me.

Amami Rantaro. He, he was Viperia. He is Viperia. Miraculous magic is damned, be damned for the rest of its miserable life because it deserved it. I might not have seen it before, but that was because my mind was clouded, foggy with nonsensical logic and anger. I wasn’t thinking clearly then, more concerned over my jealousy than anything but now...now it’s all coming together.

Amami Rantaro isn’t a girl, he’s a boy. He isn’t just some random boy trying to comfort Makoto from the Akumatization of Saihara Shuichi. He was Viperia, the holder of the Hebi, or Snake, Miraculous. The Miraculouses do possess strong powers, and magic strong enough to distort reality to the point in which one’s gender can be temporarily changed to serve a greater disguise.

Amami Rantaro is Viperia. And if he is Viperia and he was following Tentochu before running into Makoto...then, then that means that…

I backed further and further against the tree, pale hands pressed to my mouth as my head only spun faster and faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I don't own the Miraculous Ladybug property. I do not own the Dangan Ronpa series/property either. This is just a little experiment using these two fandoms as guinea pigs. I love writing with complex, interesting characters, as it gives me more and more practice and comfort with writing in general, but that's all. I do not own any of the properties used.~


End file.
